Ad Infinitum
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Harry tingia a minha vida em matizes fortes, onde antes só havia o pálido. Vermelho, verde e negro. Brilho, cor e intensidade. Amor, paixão... Obsessão. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE
1. Capítulo 9  Ad Infinitum

**ESTA FIC ENCONTRA-SE EM DOIS PERFIS: ****Agata Ridlle e DarkAngelSly**

**Só para avisar: a fic é a mesma, e está posta na mesma ordem e com o mesmo conteúdo nos dois perfis.**

**Obrigada. XD**

**Responderemos todas as Reviews, em conjunto, dos dois perfis, então sejam amores e nos deixem review. ;)**

**AVISO1: Isto não nos pertence. Os personagens e algumas referências foram retirados de livros de JK, e o formato foi baseado no filme "Irreversível", de Gaspar Noé. As músicas postas em alguns capítulos não nos pertencem também, e os poemas utilizados também não.**

**AVISO2: Esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícito entre homens e violência, além de um certo desvio psicológico.**

**AVISO3: Esta fic foi escrita por duas pessoas, Agata Ridlle e DarkAngel. Por quê? Porque nenhuma das duas teve coragem de escrevê-la sozinha. Uma viu uma cena em um pesadelo, outra teve o dom de encaixá-la em um plot, e nasceu a fic. Nós não nos arrependemos dela, mas deixamos claro que a fic ****contém**** violência física e psicológica, cenas fortes e linhas de raciocínio distorcidas. Isto claro, siga em frente. ****XD**

**AVISO4: Esta fic contém uma capa linda. Disponível em: **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)adinfinitum(ponto)jpg**

**ESTA FANFICTION TEM SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!!**

**(Mas nenhuma das duas autoras leu o epílogo. Epílogo?! Tinha isso no livro??)**

**Ad Infinitum**

**Capítulo 9**

**Ad Infinitum**

Um poro.

Um detalhe tão ínfimo e, no entanto, tão importante.

Somos um conjunto de poros. Um conjunto de pequenos buraquinhos unidos. Um pequeno conjunto de pequenos vazios.

Talvez por isso eu não estranhe o vazio que se agiganta dentro de mim. Essa leveza que me envolve, que toma conta do meu corpo.

O corpo que eu abraço também é leve. Ele desejou que fosse assim. Ele não se importava mais com seu corpo, nem quando eu o acariciava, nem quando eu o machucava.

E, no entanto, eu beijaria cada poro que o compõe. Eu beijaria todo o seu corpo. Beijaria sua alma.

Mas sei que meu Harry agora é totalmente vazio. De poros e alma.

Meu.

Eu o abraço mais forte, como se seu corpo pudesse desaparecer dos meus braços, assim como a vida desapareceu de seus olhos.

Assim como a vida desaparecia de mim.

Sinto a magia dele sendo drenada de meu corpo de forma dolorosa, levando a minha própria magia junto. Minha própria natureza. Ele era parte de mim. Uma parte fundamental.

E choro.

Minhas lágrimas molham seu rosto e eu o beijo. Beijo sua face, sua testa, seus cabelos.

Meus lábios tremem. Minhas mãos tremem. Minhas entranhas tremem.

Fecho os olhos e me entrego ao frio que me arrebata de dentro para fora.

A minha última imagem é ele.

Eu sei que estou morrendo e sorrio, me deitando sobre seu corpo. Seu corpo que jaz morto em meus braços.

Sorrio porque sei que agora ele é totalmente meu.

Seu corpo é meu. Sua alma é minha. Sua vida é minha.

E sua morte também.


	2. Capítulo 8  Irreversível

**Capítulo 8**

**Irreversível**

"_(Oh that feelin's rising... rising over me)_

(Oh, aquele sentimento está crescendo… crescendo sobre mim)_  
Oh, that song is singin' Singin' in to me._

Oh, aquela canção está cantando, cantando dentro de mim_  
Over everything, I used to be._

Acima de tudo, que eu costumava ser"

O mundo se resumia a fumaça e fogo. O ar mal circulava na maldita sala, e me parecia tão idiota morrer dessa maneira, por um feitiço mal feito por alguém que eu me habituara a comandar.

Se ele não tivesse sido burro, e ainda seguisse meu comando, ele ainda estaria vivo, e isso seria um alívio, não seria? Eu não queria a morte de mais alguém na minha consciência. Eu precisava entregar Potter, eu precisava salvar minha família. Mas eu ia morrer, queimado por um feitiço mal executado, de um menino imbecil, incapaz de somar dois e dois.

Era desesperador e não havia saída. Eu tentava me certificar que Goyle ainda estava vivo, e eu não sabia o que fazer para nos tirar dali.

Foi quando eu perdi as esperanças. Quando eu percebi que já não havia saída. Quando eu finalmente entendi que eu não morreria pelos erros que havia cometido, nem seria mandado para Azkaban por tentar salvar minha família. Eu morreria em uma sala em chamas, por um feitiço de alguém que supostamente deveria lutar ao meu lado.

A pilha instável de carteiras onde estávamos tremia a cada labareda que passava e crescia ao nosso redor, e a fumaça mal me deixava ver. Eu já pensava que não haveria mais jeito, já não havia mais sentido segurar Goyle para que não caíssemos. Morreríamos ambos, os dois, e era tão estúpido, tão burro, morrer ao lado de alguém tão incapaz.

E então ele veio.

Era nada mais que uma forma negra entre as chamas, o ar que ele cortava veloz deixava um rastro negro atrás de si, como asas que refulgiam ao fogo, e o olhar verde brilhava, determinado em chegar até nós.

Até mim.

Eu estendi minha mão e ele a segurou. A mão dele era quente, negra de fuligem, mas era segura e firme, me puxou para a vassoura em que ele estava, e escutei o ruivo imbecil gritar algo, enquanto a sangue ruim pegava Goyle para carregar atrás dela.

Eu gritava para chegarmos até a porta, mas ele não me ouvia. Mergulhou uma vez mais, para pegar algo no chão, enquanto a serpente de fogo conjurada por Crabbe quase nos alcançava, e eu tive certeza que, Potter ou não, nós iríamos morrer.

Mas eu o subestimava. Quando levantou vôo, desviando da serpente, assim como desviava de mim, no campo de Quadribol, nos perdemos dos demais, soltos em meio à fuligem negra. Meus braços estavam em volta dele, de uma forma que eu sabia que devia ser dolorida, mas ele era o único ponto seguro em meio ao negro, a única salvação em meio ao fogo, a única luz em meio à escuridão. O coração dele batia rápido, e eu sentia o calor dele, mais do que o calor do próprio fogo. O anjo tinha força.

Ele aumentou a velocidade e antes que eu pudesse decidir o que sentia, me vi caído no chão, fora da sala em chamas, e então o encarei. O verde brilhava em meio aos cabelos negros por natureza e o rosto de mesma cor por causa da fuligem. Ele já não voava mais, nem tinha asas, mas havia salvado a minha vida.

A minha vida.

Lembro de ter perguntado por Crabbe, mesmo sabendo que ele não havia conseguido sair da sala, e alguém me respondeu que ele estava morto. Caí no silêncio, contemplando o anjo negro que havia me salvado.

Foi então que vários disparos se fizeram ouvir e o caos voltou a reinar. Eu precisava sair dali, mas eu não sabia se conseguiria sozinho. Olhei em volta e não vi mais o anjo negro que me tirara da sala em chamas.

Eu não o via mais.

A próxima vez em que o vi, um Comensal tentava me matar, e, pela segunda vez, ele me salvou. Lembro de levar um soco de Weasley, mas eu realmente não senti.

Mais uma vez meu anjo me salvava.

E meu anjo terminou com a guerra.

E me salvou.

"_Oh, that song is singin' Singin' in to me._

Oh, aquela canção está cantando, cantando dentro de mim_  
Slow and sweet_

Lenta e doce_  
It carries me_

Ela me carrega_  
Carries me_

Me carrega_  
Out to sea_

Para o mar"

A sala de depoimentos do Ministério cheirava a mofo e a sua cor era cinza. Tudo parecia ser cinza ultimamente, como se a cor dos meus olhos tivesse decido aderir a tudo que eu olhava, deixando tudo sem graça, sem cor, sem vida. Nem a minha liberdade parecia ter o gosto doce que deveria. Minha liberdade tinha gosto de cinzas, minha vida estava perdida nas chamas, assim como o nome da minha família e a reputação de meu pai.

Não lembro ao certo quanto tempo permaneci naquela sala, respondendo perguntas, mas lembro que levei menos de trinta segundos para sair dela, quando me consideraram inocente devido a outros depoimentos. "Outros depoimentos" queria dizer "Harry Potter". Ele havia inocentado minha mãe, e feito de meu julgamento um mero depoimento, naquela sala cinza.

Saí do elevador para o saguão, e o peso pareceu diminuir em minhas costas, quando vi, finalmente, um lugar banhado por luz real, e com poucos tons de cinza para me atormentar. Quase saindo do lugar, eu o vi olhando para mim. Ele salvara minha vida, uma, duas, três, infinitas vezes, e olhava para mim. E seu olhar não era cinza, seu cheiro era de madeira, e ele deu um meio sorriso, que eu respondi, quase sem querer.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, e eu acabei dando alguns passos em sua direção. Eu devia dizer algo, ele havia me salvado.

- Oi. – ele disse, quase inseguro, e eu o olhei por um momento, antes de decidir o que responder. Por que ele se sentiria inseguro? Ele tinha o mundo a seus pés, agora.

- Oi. – eu devolvi, sem muita criatividade - Ahn... Obrigado, Potter. Pela minha mãe... E eu.

Ele levantou o olhar, parecendo surpreso, e eu me deixei vaguear pelo verde. Até o olhar dele era verde, colorido, vivo, intenso. Nada cinza. Um anjo.

- Eu só falei a verdade.

A voz dele era baixa e quase insegura, novamente, e aquilo me fascinava. Como eu nunca havia notado? Como nunca havia percebido nada daquilo? Eu precisara estar à beira da morte para perceber a força do anjo que eu agora olhava?

Então ele abriu mais seu sorriso, e sua voz ganhou força, e ele me olhou como se estivesse vendo outra pessoa. Não o garoto com quem ele brigava na escola, alguém novo, alguém diferente, alguém a quem ele estenderia a mão em amizade.

- E então, Malfoy. O que vai fazer agora? Já decidiu no que vai trabalhar?

Eu fiquei em silêncio mais uma vez, e pensei no que responder. O que será que ele esperava ouvir?

- Eu vou trabalhar no desenvolvimento de Poções. Uma botica aceitou minha inscrição. Meu nome já não é mais garantia de nada, não é mesmo?

Silêncio mais uma vez. E então ele sorriu.

- É bom conquistar algo por nós mesmos. Ter um nome que o precede é ruim.

Por um instante inteiro nos compreendemos, por sabermos na pele o que aquela frase significava.

- E você? Vai trabalhar como auror, eu suponho? – ele sorriu, mas com um toque de amargor desta vez, e doeu em mim ver aquele tipo de sorriso no rosto de um anjo.

- Você e o resto do mundo supõem. Não, eu nunca trabalharia para o Ministério. Vou trabalhar com pesquisas sobre as Artes das Trevas. Posso fazer meu trabalho em casa e não ter que ver todos me encarando como se eu não fosse humano.

Eu o encarei novamente, e tive vontade de dizer que ele realmente não era humano, ele era um anjo, mas isso não me pareceu adequado.

- É, meu trabalho também pode ser feito em casa.

Novo silêncio e um olhar. Harry piscou e pigarreou, ajeitando uma mochila sobre o ombro.

- Bem, eu... Eu vou indo.

- É... Eu também.

Apertamos as mãos, e eu fui em direção à saída, esperando encontrar uma maneira de conversar com ele novamente, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

Já estava na rua quando ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim.

- Draco! – eu me virei, surpreso, e Harry me encarava, quase sem fôlego - Onde você vai almoçar?

"_And swallows me into the deep_

E me engole nas profundezas_  
And comforts me _

E me conforta_  
(Oh, it's all around me, it's all I can see_

Oh, está a minha volta, é tudo que eu posso ver_  
Even when I close my eyes, It's holdin' me)_

Até quando fecho os olhos, está me abraçando_  
Oh, that weight is liftin'_

Oh, aquele peso está levantando_  
Liftin' on me_

Levantando sobre mim"

Foi apenas um beijo, tão rápido e delicado, que eu não sabia se havia sentido. Abri meus olhos e vi suas íris verdes me fitarem, em expectativa, enquanto mordia os lábios que haviam acabado de deixar os meus. O fitei em silêncio e contemplação, e o vi ficar desconfortável com a intensidade de meu olhar.

Aproximei minha boca com lentidão da sua, sem permitir que nossos olhos se deixassem. Toquei seus lábios com a mesma gentileza com que ele havia tocado os meus, a princípio, e me afastei, vendo-o fechar os olhos, como se esperasse por mais.

Demorei alguns segundos na minha contemplação, e o beijei novamente, devagar e com calma. Saboreando o gosto, percebendo cada respiração, cada movimento. Minha mão subiu com lentidão para os cabelos negros, enquanto senti as mãos dele correrem por meu peito e meu cabelo, leves, quentes, doces, como o fogo da lareira no inverno.

Minha boca não queria deixar a dele, mas sentia que precisávamos de ar, e me afastei, tocando nossas testas, e nos encaramos, sem nos afastarmos mais do que o necessário. A respiração dele me fez sorrir, e vi um espelho de meu sorriso surgir na face dele, e percebi que valia a pena. Perder tudo, ou não ter nada, para tê-lo seria recompensa maior do que passar a vida com o mundo a meus pés sem ter vivido esse momento, mesmo que fosse pouco.

Busquei a boca dele uma vez mais, e sua pele já me recepcionou como se eu sempre tivesse pertencido a esse lugar. Nenhum dos beijos que eu já havia dado fora como aquele, apesar de já ter havido outros mais intensos, mais ardentes, mais longos, mais desejosos. Mas nenhum fora tão certo, tão caloroso, nenhum passou tanto carinho ou conforto. Nenhum havia feito com que eu me sentisse em casa.

Mas Harry fazia.

Me perdi em seu beijo, em sua contemplação, sua expressão, e não me importo que ele se afaste, porque sei que ele voltaria, éramos certos juntos. Éramos um do outro.

Éramos um, a partir daquele primeiro beijo.

Apenas um beijo.

"_(Tenderly)_

(carinhosamente)_  
It carries me out to the sea_

Ela me carrega para o mar_  
And swallows me _

E me engolfa_  
Into the deep_

Para a profundidade_  
And comforts me _

E me conforta_  
In ... __In to the deep_

Dentro… Lá no fundo_  
And comforts me_

E me conforta

Dias e dias em que me encontrar com Potter me fazia querer levantar de minha cama, e que eu ansiava apenas por poder ouvir o som de seu riso, que me parecia claro, cristalino, sincero. E eu me sentia orgulhoso por fazê-lo assim, por fazê-lo recusar a companhia dos fiéis escudeiros pela minha, em que ele fazia questão de saber onde eu almoçaria para estar lá também, por ver que ele tentava me fazer rir, mesmo que nunca conseguisse mais do que um sorriso de lado. Ele foi fazendo com que eu perdesse minha frieza ao lado dele, e me pergunto quando foi que ele começou a fazer parte de minha vida... Agora? Há meses atrás, quando me tirou da sala em chamas? Há anos atrás, quando o vi em uma loja de vestes?

Encaro seus olhos verdes em meus pensamentos e me sinto aquecer, e sorrio comigo mesmo ao perceber que eu já não nego, não me importo em negar, apenas por perceber, de forma incontestável, que ele foi tão inocente quanto eu nesse nosso jogo, brincando de amizade, querendo que levasse a algo mais, exatamente como levou.

Mais de um mês desde nosso primeiro beijo, e eu ainda fico deliciado em provar seu gosto, a cada vez que sua boca é invadida pela minha. Ainda me surpreendo com a intensidade de seu olhar. Ainda me faz feliz perceber que ele quer ser meu, que ele se entregaria a mim. Me enternece que ele seja ainda tímido, e inseguro, de uma maneira doce, que não condiz com a força que eu sei que ele tem.

Um anjo, um anjo negro de duas formas, cujo um dos lados apenas eu conheço, e ninguém jamais verá, que não eu.

"_Oh, that silence singin', singing to me..._

Oh, aquele silêncio está cantando, cantando para mim…_  
__Breathe up to me _

Respire para mim_  
Breathe in through me_

Inspire através de mim_  
Breathe out through me_

Expire através de mim_  
Breathe in through me_

Inspire através de mim"

Foi apenas um toque. Durante a noite que ainda era nova, na casa que era apenas dele, com a única intenção de nos aproximar. A cama que surgiu sobre nós foi oportuna, e o beijo que se seguiu foi bom e intenso, doce, ainda que forte, e me fez perceber que nenhum outro jamais me faria sentir tão... Completo.

A primeira vez que vi a pele de seu peito descoberta, e a lentidão que me fazia correr os dedos pela pele dele, o ouvindo suspirar alto em aprovação, enquanto abria os botões de minha camisa. Roupas pareciam tão supérfluas e preconceitos soavam tão absurdos, se comparados à imensidão do que estava refletido nos olhares, que passava de um para o outro pelo nosso toque, nossa respiração, nosso olhar.

Me detinha a cada minuto para contemplar sua beleza imperfeita, enquanto o via me admirando com intensidade, e sabia que era dele, de corpo e alma, e também sabia que já não importaria o preço que teria que pagar por isso, mesmo que fosse minha vida. Minha boca necessitava de seu gosto, e logo eu precisava de seu corpo, e foi quando consegui com que estivéssemos completamente em contato um com o outro, que realmente entendi que ele também necessitava de mim, e eu faria qualquer coisa para alegrá-lo e fazê-lo feliz.

Nos uni de forma lenta, sabendo que ele jamais havia se unido a ninguém da maneira como fazia comigo, e me senti especial naquele instante, e por todos os outros instantes que estive ao seu lado, por ser o primeiro e único, e especial, como ele era para mim. Sentia seu corpo me envolver, me abrigar, me ceder espaço, para que eu tivesse prazer, e olhando em seu rosto, com os olhos fechados, a expressão de dor marcada lá, enquanto ele segurava minhas costas com as mãos presas à minha pele, eu jurei que jamais queria vê-lo sentindo dor novamente, mesmo que isso fosse o meu prazer. Fui lento e paciente, enquanto cada parte dele se adaptava a mim, e só consegui me sentir bem quando ele também se movia comigo, os olhos finalmente abertos, me fitando, e sua boca murmurando meu nome, nos poucos segundos em que nossos lábios suportavam ficar longe um do outro.

O paraíso nos envolveu ao mesmo tempo, e nada jamais havia sido mais perfeito. Mas a cada vez que nos uníssemos, a partir daquela, seria ainda melhor, e mais envolvente, e mais perfeita, superando a própria definição de perfeição, e deixando de poder ser explicada com palavras.

- Mora comigo, Draco.

Eu apenas sorri e assenti, diante do olhar que me queimava, e que permaneceu fixo em meus olhos, até o último instante de consciência, antes que ele adormecesse, e eu pudesse velar seu sono, pela primeira vez, observar sua expressão de paz, e admirar seus traços em repouso. Meu anjo caído na terra, que viera para me trazer carinho e paz.

Meu anjo negro. Meu amor.

"_Breathe out through... through me_

Expire através de mim… através de mim_  
Why don't you breathe in... breathe in through me_

Por que você não inspira… Inpira através de mim_  
and breathe out through me_

E expira através de mim"

"Ele vai te deixar... E então não vai te restar nada."

Era só o que a voz de meu pai falava naquela noite de inverno e eu me recusava a ouvi-lo. Repetidamente ele dizia que eu seria mais uma distração para o garoto que tinha o mundo bruxo nas mãos, para o Grifinório fraco e tolo, que ele me abandonaria para seguir seus amigos traidores, e que eu estava me condenando a uma vida em segundo plano, pois jamais seria a prioridade na vida de Harry. Tanto tempo que vi meus pais juntos, tanto que aprendi com a relação deles, e meu pai se mostrava incapaz de reconhecer que eu amava. Já o amava desde a primeira vez que vi meu anjo, desde que ele tornou-se meu anjo negro, meu amor.

A voz fria de minha mãe perdia o gelo, e ela me encarava com lágrimas nos olhos, apenas observando a briga que tinha com meu pai. Penso que ele me ameaçou com tudo que poderia, e jurou que me deserdaria se eu cruzasse com minhas malas nas mãos a porta onde brilhava o brasão de nossa família. E era tudo que eu pretendia fazer.

Eu nunca achei que realmente iria conseguir explicar para eles como eu me sentia. Protegido e unido, especial e amado. Ao lado de Harry era o lugar ao qual eu pertencia, desde a primeira vez que o percebi como ele é, e sempre será, para mim: um anjo, forte e bravo, que arriscaria tudo _por mim._

"_A menos que você tenha a alma dele presa a você, Draco, ele vai te deixar. E não lhe restará nada aqui."_

Eu não precisaria de nada dali... Eu teria Harry. E parecia ser o suficiente para mim naquele momento, como me parece agora. Saí para a noite fria, e aparatei na casa que havíamos comprado, e foram dois segundos da mais plena aflição, quando encontrei o lugar todo intocado. Mas então os olhos verdes me encararam sorrindo, e minhas malas foram postas ao lado das dele, e nos completamos e juramos nosso amor, para sempre, eterno, nosso.

A alma dele era minha, assim como a minha lhe pertencia. E meu pai jamais estaria tão errado sobre qualquer coisa, quanto esteve a respeito de mim e meu anjo.

"_(Oh that feelin's rising... rising over me)_

(Oh, aquele sentimento está crescendo… cresendo sobre mim)_  
Oh, that song is singin' Singin' in to me._

Oh, aquela canção está cantando, cantando dentro de mim_  
Over everything, I used to be._

Acima de tudo, que eu costumava ser"

A casa era pequena, mas o nosso quarto era espaçoso, e apenas o pronome "nosso", já faria qualquer lugar valer a pena, mesmo que fosse apenas um quarto. Qualquer lugar era bom, se ele estivesse ao meu lado. Para ter seu sorriso durante as manhãs, e nossas conversas à tarde, seus beijos ao entardecer e sua paixão à noite. Dormir com ele em meus braços, sentir o coração batendo contra o meu, vê-lo ofegar entre meus beijos, conseguir com que se descontrolasse com meu toque, que fosse feliz em me ver, ver seu olhar intenso brilhar por olhar para mim, fazê-lo feliz porque ele me fazia feliz. Amá-lo porque ele me amava, e tinha força, e sempre estaria lá, assim como eu sempre estaria aqui, por amá-lo tanto, ou mais, do que a mim mesmo.

Senti-lo como parte de mim, quando nos uníamos, e velar seu sono e sua respiração. Acariciar os cabelos bagunçados e sorrir de sua confusão ao acordar, para que nosso ciclo particular se repetisse, nos trazendo união e alegria. Não precisávamos de mais nada, se tivéssemos um ao outro.

Sentir-me em casa ao vê-lo andar de pés no chão, e ser feliz ao perceber que ele me deixava nos conduzir durante nosso amor, por saber que eu jamais faria nada que o machucasse.

Ele se tornou meu lar, minha casa e abrigo. O lugar ainda pequeno, e sem luxo, mas no qual eu ficaria pela eternidade por ele. Minha vida pelo seu amor e ainda assim, não achei, nem jamais pensarei, que foi um preço caro demais. A porta aberta, junto com o sorriso contente, enquanto colocava minhas malas ao lado das suas e me dizia que não queria começar a arrumar nossas coisas sem mim.

O tempo que passamos empilhando livros nas estantes, e o tempo maior para rearrumá-los, quando derrubamos todos eles com nossos beijos intensos. A bagunça na cozinha, onde descubro que ele sabe cozinhar, e a quietude de nossa sala de estar, onde o fogo crepita na lareira e me faz acreditar que a palavra "lar" nasceu para definir nossa casa.

As provocações enquanto botamos nossas roupas nos armários, e o olhar divertido que ele me lança, ao dizer que a roupa que ele está vestindo precisa ser guardada também. A função bem vinda de nossa banheira, enquanto experimentamos bolhas de todos os tipos concebíveis, em um banho que durou mais de três horas.

O riso dele que enchia o lugar, e trazia mais luz pelas janelas, fazia o sol brilhar mais, fazia o vento parecer mais leve, os dias mais quentes, minha vida ter mais sentido. Poderia passar a eternidade a contemplá-lo, talvez, se não fosse a minha necessidade de tocá-lo que só rivaliza com a vontade que ele tem de me ter perto, nele, com ele, ao seu lado, e em si. É quando ele dorme que me sinto em paz, sabendo que ele me ama e confia em mim, por abandonar a consciência ao meu lado, e em meus braços, buscando conforto em mim.

Ele me traz conforto e alegria, felicidade e paz. Ele é meu amor, e minha vida.

Por ele, eu daria minha alma.

Harry é meu anjo. E para tê-lo sempre, eu faria tudo._  
_

"_(Tenderly)_

(carinhosamente)_  
It carries me out to the sea_

Ela me carrega para o mar_  
And swallows me _

E me engole_  
Into the deep_

Para a profundidade_  
And comforts me _

E me conforta_  
In ... __In to the deep_

Dentro… Lá no fundo_  
And comforts me_

E me conforta

N.As: A música utilizada se chama _Breathe, The Cinematic Orchestra._


	3. Capítulo 7  O apagar da chama

**Capítulo 7**

**O apagar da chama**

"_Stay low_

Fique clamo_  
Soft, dark, and dreamless_

Suave, escuro e sem sonhos_  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

Muito além de meus pesadelos e solidão"

Meu anjo não comia há dias. Os pesadelos quase não deixavam mais ele dormir. Seu corpo estava magro e ele parecia frágil. Seus olhos quase não se mantinham abertos e ele tremia em meus braços, repetindo uma frase que eu sabia que não era mais uma ameaça, não era mais um aviso. Era uma constatação.

- Eu vou morrer, Draco.

Eu o abraçava com força contra o meu corpo, acalentando-o. Eu chorava. Eu não conseguia suportar que sua vida escorresse entre meus dedos.

- Eu vou morrer, Draco.

- Não... Eu não vou deixar...

Ele sorri. Um sorriso fraco e zombeteiro, como se dissesse que eu não entendo o que ele tenta me dizer. Mas ao mesmo tempo é um sorriso terno, como ele não sorri pra mim há meses.

"_I hate me_

Eu me odeio_  
For breathing without you_

Por respirar sem você_  
I don't want to feel anymore for you_

Eu não quero mais sentir sem você"

Seus dedos trêmulos tocam meu rosto e eu percebo que estão frios como nunca estiveram. Meus dedos são frios, não os dele. Meu Harry é quente. Meu Harry é forte. Meu Harry não me teme, não teme nada, não teme a morte.

Ele está morrendo.

Ele está morrendo. E sorrindo. Sorrindo pra mim.

Ele está morrendo e tudo o que eu consigo fazer é olhá-lo. Seus olhos prendem os meus e eu percebo que o brilho que eu tanto admirava neles se apagou há muito tempo. Meu Harry já estava morto e eu não notei. Quando foi que sua alma se diluiu naquela imensidão de dor que me encarava?

Eu tomo a sua mão, a prendendo com força na minha, e a aperto contra meu peito, querendo que ele sinta meu coração bater rápido. Meu coração bate por ele. Meu coração bate tão rápido que eu penso que ele está prestes a parar. O coração dele não pode parar. Não pode. Nem que eu tenha que dividir meu coração com ele, como eu dividi minha vida, como eu dividi minha magia, como eu dividi minha existência.

Eu fui dele. Totalmente. E ele é meu. E como parte minha, eu sei que não posso perdê-lo. Sei que posso trazê-lo de volta. Sei que ele vai continuar ali.

Ou eu terei que ir junto com ele.

"_Grieving for you_

Lamentando por você_  
I'm not grieving for you_

Eu não estou lamentando por você_  
Nothing real love can't undo_

Nada que o amor real não possa desfazer_  
And though I may have lost my way_

E embora eu possa ter perdido meu caminho_  
All paths lead straight to you_

Todos os caminhos levam direto a você"

Uma onda de compreensão me invade e eu grito, me dobrando sobre o seu corpo. A impotência é a única coisa que controla a minha magia, nossa magia, a impedindo de destruir tudo à volta, pois a falta de controle sobre a situação me leva ao desespero. Eu não posso controlar a morte. E a vontade dela é me tirar meu anjo. É levar tudo o que me pertence. É roubar de meus braços aquilo que eu consegui fazer ser totalmente meu.

As lágrimas banham meu rosto e embaçam a minha visão, me impedem de olhá-lo. Eu quero vê-lo. Quero sentir seus olhos me encararem até o último segundo. Se for pra ele morrer, quero ser sua última imagem e quero que ele saiba pelos meus olhos o quanto a sua perda me dói. O quanto a sua perda me mata. O quanto a entrega de sua vida leva da minha junto.

"_I long to be like you_

Eu desejo estar como você_  
Lie cold in the ground like you_

Deitado gelado no chão como você"

Ele se agarra às minhas vestes e me puxa para mais perto com desespero. Eu o acolho em meus braços, aconchegando seu corpo pequeno junto ao meu, embalando-o enquanto o ouço sussurrar.

- Eu te amei, Draco... Eu te amei tanto...

Eu o aperto mais contra meu corpo, sabendo que aquela confissão, depois de tudo, é a sua entrega final a mim. Eu também te amo, Harry. Te amo tanto que você se tornou o que há de mais importante pra mim. E é por isso que você não pode ir. É por isso que seu peito não pode parar assim, seus olhos não podem fechar assim, seus braços não podem pender assim. Porque eu não posso perder a única luz que me faz viver.

"_You're not alone_

Você não está sozinho_  
No matter what they told you you're not alone_

Não importa o que eles lhe disseram você não está sozinho_  
I'll be right beside you forevermore_

Eu vou estar bem ao seu lado para sempre e mais"

Eu me afasto o suficiente para olhá-lo. E sorrio.

Meu anjo dorme sereno no meu colo.

"_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

Há espaço aí para dois e eu não estou lamentando por você_  
I'm coming for you_

Eu estou vindo para você"

N.As: Música utilizada é _Like you, Evanescence._


	4. Capítulo 6  A queda de um anjo

**Capítulo 6**

**A queda de um anjo**

Eu o vejo encarando a janela do nosso quarto, embora as cortinas claras estejam fechadas e não possibilitem totalmente a visão do que está lá fora, e me pergunto por que ele olha para lá, por que para longe, por que afastado de mim? Meu sangue ferve quando ele não me percebe, jogado naquela poltrona, como se nada mais restasse a ele que a contemplação do que não lhe pertence. O mundo não te pertence, Harry, porque você pertence a mim.

Aproximo-me da poltrona e sei que ele nota a minha presença, mas não me olha. Ele faz isso apenas para me ferir. Quando foi que ele desenvolveu esse prazer por me ver sofrer, por me ver querer machucá-lo, como nos tempos de escola, em que eu só ganhava um olhar se o provocasse e o ferisse de alguma forma? Não precisava ser assim. Bastava que se deixasse ser meu, que não quisesse fugir, que não olhasse para os outros, e que não se importasse com outras pessoas que não eu. A cada passo que ele tenta dar para longe de mim, fraco e sem magia, como eu sei que ele está, eu me convenço mais e mais de que fiz o que era certo, para _nós_. Ele fica melhor comigo ao seu lado, eu não posso deixá-lo ir. Ele é meu.

- Você sabe que eu vou morrer, não sabe, Draco?

A voz dele ecoa pelo cômodo espaçoso e eu demoro a responder, simplesmente por me contentar em contemplá-lo. Os cabelos negros, que estão compridos, da maneira que eu sempre gostei, caem parcialmente sobre seu rosto, como se quisessem ocultar aquela face que é minha, e eu invejo seus próprios cabelos, por um segundo. A pose jogada na poltrona me passa a impressão de uma fraqueza que eu sei que ele não tem. Harry Potter não é fraco, ele não vai morrer. Mas não me importo que ele acredite nisso, se isso o fará feliz. Eu realizaria qualquer desejo dele, qualquer um, mas ele me pede somente o que eu não posso fazer.

- Sei. – respondo friamente e observo o rosto dele passar por diversos sentimentos até parecer se iluminar com fúria, que é combustível para sua força e eu quase sorrio, até que vejo um toque de desespero em seu olhar, mesmo com toda a raiva que ele dirige a mim.

- E você vai me deixar ir? – a voz dele não ecoa desta vez, está baixa, fraca, quase... Suplicante. E então minha raiva volta, com mais força do que nunca. Como ousa ser fraco, Harry? Por que faz isso com nós dois? Como posso deixar você ir, se está fraco?

- Nunca. – respondo ainda mais friamente e vejo o lampejo de dor que cruza pelo olhar verde dele, que desvia o rosto de mim, e volta a encarar a superfície inconstante da cortina.

Me aproximo com a respiração já alterada pela raiva que me consome. Por desviar o olhar de mim, por afastar o rosto de mim, por não ter mais o amor que eu costumava ver nos olhos verdes. Seguro os dois braços e puxo seu corpo de encontro ao meu, enquanto o levanto da poltrona. Ele está leve, mais do que costumava ser, mas não me importo. O movimento o pega de surpresa e vejo os lábios pálidos se entreabrirem com o susto, e ele ofega levemente, mas não me olha, continua encarando a maldita cortina. Ele se recusa a me encarar e a raiva cresce. Empurro-o contra a parede, e vejo dor refletida em sua expressão, mesmo que ele não deixe a exclamação que eu vejo presa em sua garganta escapar. Prendo-o com meu corpo, e com uma de minhas mãos, faço com que se vire para mim, e ele fecha os olhos com força, como se minha imagem fosse feri-lo, e isso faz com que eu deseje, mais do que nunca, que ele me olhe. Olhar para ele _me_ fere. Que ele sofra, como eu estou sofrendo, que se machuque como está me machucando.

Seguro seu queixo com a mão que está em seu rosto e traço o desenho e o contorno de suas feições, até entremeá-la em seus cabelos, enquanto ele continua com os olhos fechados. Puxo as mechas negras com força, imobilizando sua cabeça, enquanto minha outra mão corre pela frente da sua calça, e sinto que ele se mexe, desconfortável, contra mim.

Encosto meus lábios nos dele, buscando a paixão que ele costumava me oferecer dias atrás, e tento afastá-los, para que minha língua toque a sua, como tantas vezes antes, mas ele se recusa. Não me importo e sigo minha exploração, descendo meus lábios para seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele tentam me empurrar, sem sucesso. Penso durante alguns segundos que Harry continua tão tolo quanto na escola. Para quem precisa de força física para tentar me afastar, recusar-se a comer não é uma das opções mais inteligentes. É quase como se ele quisesse que eu fosse capaz de dominá-lo, como faço neste instante, incapaz como está de me afastar, de parar com meus beijos e minhas carícias. Abro sua calça e o toco, mas não tenho resposta, e isso me irrita. Qual é o motivo para que ele não responda mais a mim? Quem seria o motivo de eu não mais afetá-lo, como costumava afetar?

Diferente dele, minha roupa me incomoda, minha calça parece apertada demais. Tiro a mão da roupa dele, para tocar a mim mesmo, enquanto o beijo. Mordo seu pescoço, o marcando como meu, puxo seus cabelos com força, a tal ponto que sei que vai doer, quero ouvi-lo gritar, quero vê-lo reagir, mas ele não o faz. Ofego em seu ouvido, minha mão me dando o prazer que costumava vir dele, e isso me frustra, mesmo que a sensação não se perca. Volto a encará-lo, e seu rosto é quase uma máscara de nojo, repulsa, enquanto me movo de encontro a ele, quando ele pára de lutar, e seus braços caem, moles, de cada lado de seu corpo. Vejo uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face de olhos cerrados e sinto a frustração atingir seu auge, pressiono ainda mais meu corpo contra o dele, movendo minha mão com mais força, e volto a beijá-lo, na boca, tentando invadi-la, querendo possuí-la. Sem largar seus cabelos, mordo seu pescoço, no mesmo ponto onde já havia ferido antes, com força, muito mais força do que há alguns minutos, e vejo pequenas gotas de sangue formarem-se ali, e, finalmente, ele grita. Ele responde, pela dor, mas responde, ao que eu faço com ele. Aproveito seu descuido e invado sua boca com a minha, tocando sua língua com a minha, fazendo-o tentar se afastar novamente. Eu ofego em sua boca, o prazer finalmente encontrando seu caminho até mim.

Desabo de encontro a ele, e me recuso a fechar os olhos, observando sua face contraída em dor, e um vestígio de humilhação. Recupero-me de meu orgasmo, e o abraço, apertado, contra mim. Empurro-o para cima da cama, e começo a despi-lo, lenta e delicadamente, sem pressa. Ele não luta contra mim, parece saber que não adiantaria. Observo o corpo nu na minha frente e me dispo também, deitando-me ao seu lado em seguida, apertando-o com força, não deixando que fuja ao meu abraço.

O cansaço da luta anterior parece dominá-lo e ele adormece, com o cenho franzido, e eu o puxo ainda para mais perto, velando o sono do meu anjo negro, até que a inconsciência coloca seu véu sobre mim, e eu também adormeço, abraçado ao que é meu.

Acordo com os gritos de Harry. Dessa vez, não haviam começado muito depois de irmos dormir.

Ele estava deitado ao meu lado, encolhido, se abraçando. Ele preferia se abraçar a buscar conforto nos meus braços. O pesadelo já estava passando, mas ele ainda se debatia. Ainda assim, eu o envolvo em meus braços.

- Harry... Acorda, Harry...

Ele resmunga, gemendo, e de repente se senta, assustado e ofegante, com um grito. Me olha aflito e volta a deixar o corpo cair no colchão, passando as mãos no rosto.

- Você me acordou. – reclamo.

Ele faz uma careta e me dá as costas. Isso me irrita.

- Vem cá...

O puxo pra mais perto, sentindo seu corpo se retesar contra o meu. Eu o abraço, passando a mão de leve contra a sua testa, tentando acalmá-lo, e tudo o que ele faz é tentar se afastar do meu abraço, como se eu o ferisse.

Eu pego o seu rosto e o viro pra mim. Ele parece apavorado. Algo me diz que é mais pelo efeito do pesadelo do que pelos meus atos. Harry me pareceu pela primeira vez frágil, irremediavelmente frágil, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele não queria parecer assim.

Passo os dedos pela sua face assustada, e ele faz uma careta com o meu toque, como se o queimasse. Ele tem repulsa a mim. Mas, neste momento, só há consolo no meu toque. Se ele recebesse o gesto de carinho, talvez conseguisse aplacar minha raiva. Mas não. Ele me rejeita mais uma vez.

Eu volto a pegá-lo pelos cabelos e o forço a virar de bruços. Ele se retesa e resmunga alguma coisa que eu não entendo. Me deito sobre ele, cobrindo o seu corpo com o meu, afastando suas pernas com um joelho.

- Não... – ele diz, baixinho, escondendo o rosto.

- Sim, meu anjo. – puxo seus cabelos para que ele me olhe – Por que você é meu, e precisa entender isso de uma vez por todas.

Ele ofega e resmunga palavras desconexas que se resumem ao pedido único e fraco para que eu pare, para que eu não o machuque mais. Eu sei que ele está ferido. Não mais fisicamente, mas sei que cada vez que o obrigo a ter sexo comigo, uma ferida muito maior se abre em seu orgulho, mesmo que seu clamor por socorro seja fraco. É fraco porque ele não suporta mais, mas isso não me parece importante. Eu sei que no fundo sua força ainda persiste. E no fundo, eu sei que aquilo não poderia ferí-lo. Aquilo é amor. Meu amor.

Sussurro o feitiço lubrificante e vejo seus olhos se abrirem, como que esperando. Ignorando os seus pedidos para que eu pare, como ele me ignorou antes, começo a penetrá-lo. Lentamente, sentindo seu corpo me acolher devagar, sem grande resistência graças ao lubrificante, estremecendo e se retesando, se adaptando a mim. Quando estou completamente dentro dele paro e o encaro. Suas mãos seguram firmemente o lençol, seus olhos estão fechados, os cabelos caindo por sobre o rosto, a face contorcida.

Afasto delicadamente os fios de sua face, segurando seus cabelos de forma a manter sua cabeça parada, e aproximo minha boca de seu ouvido, começando a me movimentar, ofegando e gemendo para ele enquanto ele se contorce, acariciando seu corpo com a outra mão enquanto ele se encolhe, tentando fugir de mim, mesmo sabendo que não tem como. Ele era meu.

Aumento a velocidade e sei que não o machuco mesmo assim, seu corpo se adaptara ao meu. Dobro uma de suas pernas, entrando mais fundo e o observo morder os lábios e tentar esconder o rosto, mas não deixo, puxando-o pelos cabelos para mantê-lo na mesma posição.

- Geme pra mim, Harry... – digo, insinuante, em seu ouvido.

Ofegos escapam de seus lábios, mas sua face parece ainda tomada de dor, e aquilo me irrita. Estocando mais forte, tentando extravasar minha frustração, grito e me abraço a ele, puxando o seu corpo para mais perto do meu, conforme o orgasmo me arrebata, me permitindo cair sobre ele, exausto, em seguida.

Harry treme e ainda ofega sob mim. Abro os olhos devagar pra ver seu rosto. Os fios negros que eu soltara agora grudam na testa suada, caindo sobre os olhos. Ele ainda morde os lábios, embora mais fraco, e seus olhos estão abertos, verdes e brilhantes, fitando a parede além.

Eu gemo, tentando unir forças para me forçar a levantar. Mas... Para que levantar? Ali está tão bom... O cheiro de Harry, seu calor, seu corpo ainda envolvendo o meu, embora flácido. Fito sua face por um instante e beijo o vão do seu pescoço, impulsionando o quadril para forçar meu corpo mais para dentro do dele, ao invés de tirá-lo. Ele geme e me olha, assustado.

- Não, anjo, eu não vou sair daqui... – sua respiração se altera, ficando rápida novamente, e ele tenta se afastar pra longe de mim, mas eu o seguro firmemente, selando nossos corpos com magia – Considere isso um castigo. Eu quero que você se entregue, Harry. Quero que você sinta o quanto de mim há em você. Que se lembre que somos um, meu amor... Como sempre fomos. Um só...

Aconchego minha cabeça sobre suas costas e deixo aquele cansaço gostoso do pós-sexo me arrebatar de novo para o sono do qual o pesadelo de Harry havia me arrancado. Nossa vida era um sonho, e, nesse momento, tendo-o em meus braços, eu sei que ela não mudara.

Mas novamente ele vem me atrapalhar.

Acordo algumas horas depois. Ainda é madrugada. Acordo com os soluços de Harry.

- O que foi? – abro os olhos devagar, tentando focá-lo na penumbra do quarto.

Ele vira o rosto e o esconde entre as cobertas. Eu sinto seu coração batendo forte por estar apoiado sobre suas costas, a sua respiração difícil, os soluços que o sacodem. Eu acaricio seus cabelos e beijo seu pescoço, sentindo os soluços aumentarem. Harry Potter está chorando. Eu nunca o havia visto chorar.

- Dói?

Ele confirma com a cabeça ainda sem olhar pra mim. Eu cogito a hipótese de terminar com aquilo e rompo o feitiço que nos mantém unidos, começando a me mover, saindo devagar pela própria imobilidade dos meus músculos. Mas Harry geme com o movimento e tenta se afastar. Como reflexo, eu o seguro pela cintura.

- Não... – minha voz soa trêmula. Meu corpo começa a responder novamente a todo aquele estímulo.

- Por favor... Por favor... Pare... Não... Não... – Harry resmunga baixinho, se contorcendo sob mim, sem perceber que tudo aquilo só está me excitando ainda mais. Tantas vezes suas súplicas eram exatamente o que me faziam seguir em frente...

Minha pele reclama o contato perdido e minha excitação atinge níveis altos novamente. Volto a puxá-lo contra mim e começo a estocar com força. Agora ele grita e eu sei que o estou machucando. O impulso me faz continuar, eu já não quero mais.

É rápido. O que me arremete não pode ser chamado de orgasmo. O que corre nas minhas veias e me faz gozar é muito mais alívio que prazer. Eu me sinto mal. Harry chora abertamente agora. O enjôo tão conhecido volta a me arrebatar e eu não quero pensar naquilo. Não quero encarar o sangue do meu anjo no meu corpo. Não quero ver a dor em seu rosto. Não quero essa dor pra mim.

Deixo a cabeça cair sobre suas costas, mas mantenho meu corpo afastado do dele, embora ele ainda me acolha.

Harry não se move mais, não emite mais nenhum som, parado, estático, sob mim. Se eu não visse o movimento leve de sua respiração e visse seus olhos verdes abertos, perdidos no nada, piscarem de vez em quando, ficaria preocupado.

Fecho os olhos, trêmulo. Tento me acalmar, unir forças. Controlar, pelo menos, a minha respiração. Aos poucos, sinto o ambiente mudar. Abro os olhos e percebo que a luz do sol começa a entrar de leve pelo quarto através das cortinas claras.

Suspiro, me movendo levemente. Harry não mexe um músculo sequer quando, devagar, finalmente, deixo o seu corpo, depois de horas, uma noite inteira... Me ajoelho sobre a cama e tento me sustentar quando meus pés tocam o chão. Não olho pra ele. Não quero encará-lo. Não quero ver o estrago que fiz em seu corpo. Estou disposto a não olhar para o meu próprio corpo até terminar de tomar banho.

Mas não posso evitar que meus olhos encontrem os seus. Ele não me olha. Ele não está ali. Os cabelos jogados sobre o rosto, os olhos sem brilho, a boca machucada. Ele não se move ainda. Ele não me percebe mais.

Vou para o banheiro e vomito. A tontura e o enjôo já habituais me dando a certeza de que eu o machuquei. Machuquei meu amor. Tomo meu banho, tentando me convencer que a noite foi boa. Visto-me e volto ao quarto, encontrando Harry no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito.

Preocupado, me aproximo da cama e afasto os cabelos de seu rosto. Ele vira de lado com um gemido, me dando as costas, se curvando em posição fetal. Ao se mover, eu posso ver a mancha de sangue e sêmen sobre a cama. Meu coração bate mais rápido, apertado. Eu engulo em seco e acaricio seus cabelos.

- Descanse, meu anjo. Vou mandar comida para você e uma poção de cura. Tome um banho e me encontre na sala para o almoço. – digo, levantando da cama e deixando o quarto.

Eu não preciso de seu fantasma me seguindo nesta manhã.

Mas dá a hora do almoço e ele não aparece. Eu sabia que ele teria resistência em vir, mas o seu atraso era sempre mínimo. Porém, já se passou quase uma hora do horário que costumávamos sentar juntos para comer, todos os dias, e ele não apareceu. Começo a ficar preocupado.

Sigo correndo e entro no quarto aflito, com medo de que ele tenha, enfim, me deixado. Ele continua deitado na nossa cama, espalhado sobre os lençóis, encarando o teto, seu rosto manchado de lágrimas. A bandeja com o café da manhã e a poção de cura jazem intocadas sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e as marcas do que fizemos à noite ainda estão em seu corpo. Aparentemente, ele sequer se levantou desde que eu o deixei pela manhã.

Eu o observo em agonia por alguns segundos, tentando captar o motivo daquilo. A raiva por saber que mais uma vez ele me desafiava, mais uma vez ele me recusava, quase me convence a deixá-lo assim, imerso em sua dor. Mas é dor demais.

Vou até ele e o toco. Ele dá um tapa na minha mão.

- Me deixa... – diz, a voz falha, fraca, ofegante – Me deixa...

Ele abraça as pernas, encolhido, tremendo. Eu pego a poção da bandeja e me aproximo dele, fazendo-o se soltar. Ele se debate, tentando se afastar de mim.

- Harry... Bebe isso...

- Não... Me solta...

- Harry... Você precisa se curar... Você precisa se alimentar...

- Me solta... Me deixa...

- Potter, eu não vou te deixar! Bebe isso agora!

Ele olha o vidro de poção na minha mão por um segundo e eu o liberto do meu abraço para que possa pegá-lo, mas ele só se afasta pra longe. Não é a primeira vez que ele se recusa a comer, que se recusa a se curar das feridas que eu lhe causava. Eu temo que ele perca totalmente o cuidado consigo mesmo. Eu temo que ele deixe de se amar tanto quanto eu o amo, pois sei que esse seria o _nosso_ fim.

Ele treme, agarrado à cabeceira da cama, e me olha, e em seus olhos está impresso todo o seu ódio por mim. E isso me deixa em desespero. Ele desaba sobre os travesseiros, trêmulo e fraco demais para se mover. Eu o puxo, ignorando a sua relutância, e o coloco deitado no meu colo.

- Não adianta. – sussurro, beijando seus cabelos, embalando-o, abraçando-o contra o meu corpo – Eu não vou deixar você morrer.


	5. Capítulo 5  Dor

**Capítulo 5**

**Dor**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte à noite em que havia feito o feitiço que unia minha essência à de Harry, e passava sua magia para mim, sem saber se havia sido um pesadelo, apenas, ou realidade.

Harry realmente havia tentado me deixar? Viro-me na cama para olhar sua forma ainda adormecida e concluo que é a realidade. O corpo dele ainda tem as marcas de onde eu o machuquei a noite passada, e sinto náuseas me assolarem. Desvio o olhar sem acreditar no que eu mesmo fiz. Ou pior, no que _Harry_ fezcom que eu fizesse a ele.

Levanto sem pressa e tomo um banho longo e demorado, tentando me limpar das lembranças que ainda me assombram. Quando volto ao quarto, Harry está sentado na cama, os olhos desfocados, ainda pelo sono e pela confusão. Ele me encara, como que esperando que eu diga alguma coisa, que confirme, ao menos, que foi apenas um pesadelo, que lhe conte que ele não nos forçou a isso, que ele não nos machucou, que ele não é o culpado pelos machucados que ferem a pele que eu tanto amo.

Eu fico parado, perto da porta do banheiro e o vejo me olhar, o olhar me condenando tem um peso maior do que se ele se atirasse em mim, e me batesse. Por que ele me condena, se tudo que eu quero é nos ver juntos e felizes, como sempre fomos? Ele levanta, e o vejo fazer uma careta de dor, ao sair da cama e enrolar-se nos lençóis, ocultando o corpo que é meu da minha visão. Tento me aproximar e falar com ele, mas ele me ignora e segue até o chão, perto da porta, onde a varinha dele está jogada. Ele a segura e a encara alguns segundos, antes de tentar fazer um feitiço qualquer e não obtém resultado algum.

Ele olha para mim, e me encara como encararia um estranho, já que sei que no olhar de meu anjo jamais haveria tamanho horror ou fúria dirigidas a mim. Ele é meu, parte de mim, não se pode odiar parte de si mesmo.

- Desfaça. – ele exige, num tom seco que poucas vezes havia ouvido nos últimos anos.

- Não. – eu respondo com simplicidade, esperando que ele entenda que meu feitiço só pode nos fazer bem, que só vai nos unir mais, nos deixar mais felizes. Ele não compreende que eu coloquei _minha vida _nas mãos dele, a noite passada?

- Você não pode desfazer? – ele indaga, num tom que contém horror, misturado à raiva.

- Posso. – eu respondo, me aproximando dele, lentamente, e o vejo recuar, ainda que inconscientemente, contra a porta. – Mas não vou.

- Draco, você vai nos matar. – ele fala, e vejo medo tingir sua voz, mas eu apenas sorrio e dou mais um passo em direção a ele, que recua e se afasta, indo para o outro lado do quarto, mantendo uma distância entre nós.

- Não, Harry, eu só estou nos unindo, da maneira como sempre deveria ter sido. – ele não desvia o olhar do meu, eu tento me aproximar novamente, mas ele recua, encostando-se à porta do banheiro, e eu começo, finalmente, a me irritar – Me diga, Harry, como você quer que eu desfaça a única coisa que nos une agora, se você continua fugindo de mim?

- Draco, eu nunca fugi, eu só não posso deixar você controlar minha vida. – ele fala calmamente, como se tentasse explicar algo complexo a uma criança, e minha irritação cresce ainda mais - Desfaça, Draco. Por favor, por nós, e eu prometo não ir embora, eu prometo que não vou te deixar. Desfaça. Por mim. Desfaça.

Ele me olha como quem implora, mas eu sinto algo falso naquele pedido. Se ele não iria embora, não iria fugir, não iria me deixar, por que desfazer? Para que ter a chance de me deixar, se ele jurava que não iria fazê-lo? Eu já não confiava mais, não podia mais deixá-lo ir, não podia desfazer o laço que agora nos unia, e que me parecia ser o único verdadeiro.

- Não.

Eu não me movo. Ele me encara em fúria mais alguns segundos, mas os efeitos de irritá-lo a esse nível já não ocorrem mais. O vento já não sacode as cortinas, ou faz tremer as janelas. Nada vibra com a força da magia de Harry e ele percebe isso. Ele fecha os olhos, tentando se acalmar, e quando os abre novamente e me olha, ele parece ferido, de uma maneira que eu ainda não havia visto. Dor e raiva, e confusão e fúria, tudo brilha intensamente verde.

- Você não confia em mim? – a voz dele é baixa e tentando parecer calma, embora eu o conheça bem demais para que acredite nisso.

- Eu te amo, Harry.

Ele parece não entender o que minha resposta quer dizer, que minha alma e minha vida são dele, e que ele é meu.

Ele me encara por um minuto inteiro, antes de apenas dar as costas e entrar no banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si com um girar de chave.

Penso que poderia entrar lá, usando magia, que a tranca trouxa mais forte não resiste a um feitiço bem colocado, mas deixo meu anjo em paz, e saio de nosso quarto, deixando-o consigo mesmo e seus pensamentos. Ainda tenho esperanças de que Harry entenda, de que ele veja que não posso deixá-lo ir. Nem agora, nem depois. Eu deixei tudo por ele, só o que ele tem que fazer é largar tudo por mim. Eu o amo. E não vou deixá-lo ir.

Dias se passam, e eu tenho medo de tocá-lo. Tudo parece como antes, só que mais silencioso. Continuamos com nossa rotina, acordando juntos, dormindo juntos, comendo juntos, trabalhando juntos. Mas aos poucos eu vejo meu anjo perder interesse nas coisas que fazemos. O trabalho não o alegra mais, não lhe dá mais prazer, até ele chegar ao ponto de abandoná-lo. O mesmo acontece com a comida, que ele parece levar aos lábios por obrigação, com freqüência cada vez menor. Não são poucas as vezes que o vejo interromper uma atividade com o olhar perdido, e assim permanecer por tempo indeterminado. Sinto ciúmes nesses momentos, porque sei que ele não está comigo. Ele se refugia em algum lugar sombrio em que não posso alcançá-lo e me faz ter impulsos de invadir sua mente, para roubar seus pensamentos, que também são meus. A única coisa que me impede é temer o que vou encontrar. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que a mente do meu anjo é complexa e repleta de dor. Um passado de dor. Que voltou a assombrá-lo depois de anos, com os pesadelos cada vez mais freqüentes, que não o deixam dormir.

Eu o vejo deitar todas as noites ao meu lado e tenho medo de tocá-lo. O vejo me dar as costas e dormir para acordar aos gritos horas, ou minutos, depois, e se encolher, não conseguindo fechar os olhos novamente. Às vezes ele se levanta, em silêncio medido, pensando que estou dormindo, e anda pela casa como um fantasma. Às vezes se senta na sala e seus olhos se perdem, tomados pelos pensamentos vagos que o afastam de mim. Às vezes ele vai até a porta e tenta abri-la. Eu sei que ela não vai ceder. O feitiço não permite. Ele não pode ir. Ele não tem para onde ir. Ele só pode voltar para a nossa cama e se encolher, deitado ao meu lado.

Tem vezes que ele percebe que eu estou acordado, e ficamos nos encarando por horas, em silêncio, em meio à penumbra do quarto. Muitas vezes ele me diz frases soltas, com a voz cansada, como quem não tem forças pra discutir sobre aquilo, mas acha importante dizer. Ele me diz que nunca me abandonaria. Ele me diz que aquela é a nossa casa, a nossa vida, que ele não a deixaria por nada. Ele me diz que ainda me ama. Ele me pede pra confiar nele. Mas ele não entende que aquelas palavras são vazias depois de vê-lo se levantar, noite após noite, e tentar abrir a porta. Tentar fugir de mim. Eu não respondo, pois a tristeza dessas palavras me devora, e eu tenho vontade de tocá-lo, de fazer com que ele sinta que aquelas palavras também são minhas, de uma forma muito mais verdadeira. Mas eu tenho medo.

Eu, em noites em que percebo que o sono o toma de forma irremediável, chego a privar-me desse benefício somente para observá-lo. Seus traços, que se tornaram hostis à minha aproximação quando consciente, repousam belos e suaves novamente. Ele parece mais jovem, como quando eu olhei pela primeira vez para ele e vi um homem apaixonante e não mais um inimigo. Embora agora seu rosto esteja mais fino e seu corpo pareça menor. Meu anjo está sumindo, está diminuindo. Eu o vejo se consumir em sua tristeza dia após dia, seja por se negar a comer e a dormir, seja pelo próprio feitiço, pois sua magia me alimenta, sua vida alimenta a minha, e sua tristeza me fortalece.

Eu não queria que fosse assim. Se ele me procurasse, se ele me aceitasse como aceitava antes, eu o alimentaria com minha alma e o acalentaria em meus braços, lhe devolvendo o vigor através do meu amor. Mas ele me nega a proximidade, se afasta de mim dia a dia, e eu sinto uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-lo, mas tenho medo.

Tenho medo que ele vá me fazer feri-lo como fiz antes, mas meu corpo reclama a ausência do dele. Harry passa grande parte do tempo em silêncio, mal responde quando eu falo, e eu sei que parte disso é efeito do feitiço que lancei. Ele está enfraquecendo, porque luta contra nós dois. Mal come, e demora tanto tempo no banho que, por vezes, tenho que entrar e tirá-lo de lá, me fazendo sofrer por vê-lo como meu, seu corpo tocado apenas pelas gotas de água da banheira e me controlo para não tocá-lo. Ele vai voltar a confiar em mim, ele vai voltar a me amar.

Fazemos nossas refeições juntos e eu o vejo comer menos a cada dia que passa, mais para enfraquecê-lo, e eu começo a pensar se ele não faz isso para me punir, por saber que eu sofro quando ele sofre. Ele nos castiga, se enfraquecendo de propósito, sabendo que isso vai acabar por drenar minhas forças também, a longo prazo. Ele sabe que eu sofro também. Sabe que o feitiço gera náuseas se uma das partes se machuca. Pode gerar muito mais, mas eu não vou permitir que chegue a esse ponto. E como eu poderia deixá-lo ir, se ele já não parece mais conseguir sobreviver sozinho?

Nessa noite não é diferente. Ele remexe no prato com seu garfo, e o vinho que servi para nós ainda está na taça dele, intocado. Bebo o meu e o observo. Ele parece ainda mais distante do que em qualquer dos outros dias, como se estivesse planejando algo. Rezo em silêncio para que ele não tente fugir, não tente ir embora, pois eu sei que isso é inútil e só vai nos fazer sofrer ainda mais.

Eu termino o meu jantar e me contento em observar seus movimentos. Ele parece desconfortável com minha observação, mas não consigo evitar. Tenho sede do beijo dele, e fome pelo contato. Ele percebe minhas intenções com o olhar, e sai de nossa sala, indo para o quarto. Eu me divido entre mágoa e raiva, por vê-lo me negar assim, mas espero alguns minutos até seguir para nosso quarto também, e o vejo deitado sobre a cama, encarando o teto, apenas com a calça do pijama. Ele me olha quando eu entro, e eu sei que, desta vez, eu não vou conseguir me controlar. Eu tiro minha camisa, e ele me observa, sem se afastar, no entanto, e também não desvia o olhar, e eu me alegro. Finalmente ele aceitará que é meu, e vai parar de lutar contra a nossa união.

Termino de me despir e sigo até a cama, me sentando ao seu lado. Eu toco o seu rosto devagar, passeando os dedos pelos seus traços e ele fecha os olhos, não como quem aproveita, mas como quem tenta se forçar a fazer algo.

- Eu não quero te machucar. – confesso, em um sussurro, pedindo pra que ele não me recuse mais.

Ele me olha por um momento, como que me avaliando, e gira a cabeça em direção à minha mão, pousando um beijo leve e quase imperceptível sobre meus dedos. É o sinal que eu esperava. Me debruço sobre ele e tomo sua boca na minha, minha mão escorregando para a sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto. Céus, como eu senti falta do seu gosto, do toque dos seus lábios nos meus, de correr sua boca e senti-lo por inteiro ao toque da minha língua. O beijo é doce e profundo, mas eu fico com a sensação de que somente eu o beijo, ele se limita a receber meus carinhos.

Eu o toco, correndo a mão pelo seu corpo, acariciando seu peito nu enquanto me deito ao seu lado, sem deixar a sua boca. Minha mão desce, entrando pela calça de seu pijama, tomando-o entre meus dedos, e ele se remexe sob mim, levando as mãos ao meu peito. Mas elas somente se pousam ali.

Me levanto e tiro o pijama dele, despindo-o por completo, me deitando sobre seu corpo, e me ponho a beijar seu pescoço, sentindo o seu cheiro. Afasto suas pernas com as minhas e seus braços envolvem meu corpo conforme eu me atrito contra ele, pousando as mãos nas minhas costas. Mas elas não se movem. Sinto falta do seu toque. Não que não esteja excitado, mas ele parece... Ausente.

Busco a sua boca novamente e o beijo com ardor enquanto volto a tocá-lo, querendo que ele sinta o mesmo que eu sinto com a presença dele e sou presenteado por um som trêmulo que deixa sua garganta depois de alguns minutos. Eu paro e o olho. Os olhos fechados, a boca vermelha entreaberta, a respiração irregular. Sua expressão parece... Aflita.

- Harry. – chamo baixinho, na esperança de trazê-lo de volta. Ele está ali. Está entregue nos meus braços, como sempre esteve. Mas é como se não estivesse.

Ele abre os olhos devagar e me encara em silêncio por um tempo, olhando fundo nos meus olhos, como se estivesse procurando algo perdido ali. Seus olhos parecem não conseguir se manter abertos... Ele parece cansado, exausto de algo.

- Continua. – sua voz sai sem emoção, como uma ordem mecânica, e eu começo a associar aquela passividade à sua fraqueza. A falta de alimentação começa a mostrar seus traços em seu desempenho.

O beijo com mais vontade, tentando lhe devolver o vigor através do meu desejo, e me contento com o arrepio que suas mãos correndo leves pelas minhas costas me provocam. Me posiciono melhor, erguendo uma de suas pernas, esperando que elas me envolvam, como ele sempre faz, mas dessa vez, ele se limita a me aceitar, invadindo seu corpo devagar, tomando-o com delicadeza.

Ele me abraça mais forte, escondendo o rosto contra meu pescoço, e eu o escuto ofegar conforme aumento a velocidade das investidas. Não quero ir muito rápido. Quero que ele se sinta amado, que saiba que o que eu lhe ofereço é carinho, e nada além desse cuidado. Quero que meu toque para ele seja seu bálsamo e não seu suplício. Que ele saiba que meus braços não são sua prisão, mas o seu lar, e que meu corpo não é um invasor, mas uma parte perdida que se molda ao seu.

Meu anjo se agita em meus braços, se encolhendo, tremendo sob meu toque, cravando as unhas em minha pele conforme sinto o prazer me dominar e perco o controle sobre meus movimentos, tomando seu corpo por inteiro, até me sentir estremecer e me derramar dentro dele com um grito.

Meus braços não conseguem me suportar e acabo por deixar o corpo cair sobre o do meu amor. Suas mãos me abandonam, indo pousar uma de cada lado do travesseiro. Sinto sua respiração alterada, como a minha, e puxo seu rosto para beijá-lo, tirando-lhe o fôlego novamente. Me deito ao seu lado e acaricio sua face, depositando pequenos beijos sobre a pele suada, levemente corada. Sussurro um feitiço, limpando nossos corpos e o puxo pra mais perto de mim. Seu corpo, relaxado após o orgasmo, volta a se retesar. Seus olhos finalmente se abrem, me fitando, sério. Ele deposita um beijo cálido sobre os meus lábios antes de me dar minha sentença, dita baixinha, como um sussurro de amor.

- Desfaz o feitiço, Draco.

Eu o encaro por um minuto inteiro, precisando deste tempo para me convencer de que eu realmente ouvi a frase que ele proferiu. Era como se toda a certeza, toda a confiança que eu havia adquirido nos últimos instantes se estilhaçasse como cristal sob o golpe de um martelo. Harry havia destruído nossa tranqüilidade e paz, mais uma vez, tentando partir. E então eu percebi: ele se entregava para me devolver a confiança e permitir que ele fugisse de mim. Toda a ausência e fraqueza não eram devido à falta de comida, eram por não me amar mais, por não me querer mais, não querer mais me pertencer. E eu não deixaria isso acontecer, não importa o quanto custasse.

Não respondo, apenas desvio o olhar do dele, e encaro a parede, meu rosto frio, não deixando transparecer a dor que sinto ao perceber que meu anjo quer ir embora sem mim.

- Draco. – ele me chama mais forte, tentando se sentar para me encarar de frente, mas não permito, o abraçando mais forte contra meu peito, e ele pára de resistir, me chamando novamente - Draco, desfaz o feitiço. Eu não vou embora.

Permaneço calado, e não o encaro, e percebo que isso o irrita, enquanto ele faz uma nova tentativa de se afastar, novamente frustrada por mim, até que o olho, e ele pára novamente.

- Desfaz o feitiço, Draco, ou eu vou acabar morrendo.

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer. – não hesito em responder dessa vez, e ele devolve meu olhar com raiva, seus olhos brilhando, como há dias não brilham.

- Tem certas coisas que você não pode controlar.

Recuso-me a responder e abaixo a cabeça, tentando beijá-lo, querendo passar com meu beijo que eu não vou abandoná-lo, que jamais o deixaria partir, que tomarei conta dele, mesmo que ele não perceba que é apenas isso que estou fazendo. Mas ele desvia de meus lábios, e faz um esforço maior do que a sua condição permitiria, saindo da cama e se afastando de mim.

- Aonde você vai? – pergunto, sem me alterar, enquanto ele veste a calça do pijama, apressado, e eu vejo suas mãos fraquejarem com o gesto. Sinto pena, e dói em mim que ele esteja tão fraco. É a prova maior de que ele precisa de mim para tomar conta dele, já que ele parece ter perdido essa vontade.

- Para longe de você. – ele responde, saindo do quarto, apressado, e batendo a porta em seu caminho, enquanto meu sangue ferve. Longe de mim era o único lugar em que ele não poderia estar.

Me levanto rápido e visto a primeira coisa que surge na minha frente. Estou cego. Sinto a raiva voltar a correr pelo meu sangue e cada objeto à volta parece perceber isso, vibrando com o poder que emana de mim. Saio do quarto e meus olhos procuram obstinadamente por ele, recaindo de maneira imediata sobre a porta fechada que leva para a rua. Em dois passos a alcanço e a abro com um estrondo. Não há sinal dele.

Procuro pensar em meu desespero. Aonde ele iria? Ele está fraco, não pode ter ido longe sozinho. Ele está sozinho. Sem amigos, sem contatos, sua única família sou eu. Ele está sem magia. Não tem como se comunicar, não tem como aparatar, não tem como romper o feitiço. O feitiço não permitiria que ele saísse. Ele está dentro de casa.

Fecho a porta e me encosto a ela, deixando sua própria magia fluir pelo ambiente, à procura do dono. Sinto-o estremecer, trancado no escritório. Quase posso senti-lo, abaixado, sentado no chão, encolhido contra a porta. Em poucos passos chego em frente à porta e me abaixo, sabendo que, se não fosse pela folha de madeira que nos separa, eu poderia tocá-lo.

- Harry?

- VAI EMBORA!

Sua voz está trêmula e carregada de ódio. Ele quer me afastar. Na impossibilidade de partir, deseja que eu me vá. Como? Será que não percebe que, como parte dele, não tenho pra onde ir, se não ficar ao seu lado? Eu me uni completamente a ele, me entreguei totalmente a ele, e ele é incapaz de me aceitar, tentando me afastar. Perceber isso me causa uma dor tão grande que penso que vou sufocar. Minha magia volta a se descontrolar e eu vejo meu desejo atendido inconscientemente quando ouço o barulho da tranca da porta cedendo, e a empurro com força, com toda a minha fúria.

Dentro da sala, Harry treme, encolhido contra a parede, desamparado. Aparentemente, ele tentou evitar que a porta se abrisse com o peso do próprio corpo. Eu o encaro e sei que a fúria ainda brilha em meus olhos. Ele se encolhe mais. Eu o puxo pelos cabelos para perto de mim e ele tenta me afastar, socando o meu peito. E eu desejo que ele lute, porque o meu Harry sempre lutou. Ele é forte. E eu preciso de sua força naquele momento, mesmo que seja como reação à minha. Por isso, não temo mais tocá-lo, pois sei que ele também sente falta do meu toque. Não temo machucá-lo, se souber que ele lutará até o fim.

O atiro contra o chão e ele rasteja pra longe de mim. Eu sei que ele está fraco, sei que está assustado. Eu nunca o tratei assim. Mas foi ele que provocou essa fúria em mim. Avanço sobre ele e ele evita me olhar, mesmo que eu pressione seu corpo contra o chão com o meu, mesmo que eu force seu rosto pra cima, segurando-o pelos cabelos. Eu quero que ele me olhe e que leia meus desejos em meus olhos.

- Não fuja de mim, Harry. Eu não vou me afastar de você. Eu não posso me afastar de você, Harry, porque você é meu. É parte de mim. E eu sei que você não quer que eu vá. Você me ama, Harry... – eu deslizo minha mão pelo seu corpo, entrando na sua calça, e ele aperta mais os olhos, tentando se afastar – E me deseja, Harry... – completo, ao sentir que ele não consegue conter as reações do seu corpo - E quer minha companhia... Quer minha presença... Você me escolheu, meu anjo... E não vai me negar mais...

Eu me aperto mais contra seu corpo e ele se retrai, mas não paro o que estou fazendo, até ouvir uma exclamação mínima deixar seus lábios e sentir minha mão umedecer, como prova de minhas palavras. Finalmente o liberto do meu abraço.

Ele não se move por algum tempo, e então se vira pra mim, me encarando, e eu vejo uma única lágrima correndo pelo seu rosto, e essa imagem me enche de aflição. Meu Harry não chora. Meu Harry não se deixaria jogado no chão, desamparado, daquela forma.

- Por que, Draco? Por que você está fazendo isso com a gente?

Ah, a voz forte e acusatória. Sua força ainda está aí. Meu anjo.

Sem responder, eu passo um braço sob suas pernas e outro sob suas costas, o erguendo em meu colo. Ele se retrai em meus braços, mas não tem mais forças para revidar. O levo de volta para nosso quarto. Adormeço abraçado a ele.

Um vento frio envolve meu corpo e estremeço, me sentindo despertar. Me encolho, resmungando. Harry deve ter deixado a janela aberta de novo. Resmungo e abro os olhos, preguiçoso.

Duas contas verdes me encaram, avaliativas. Harry, deitado ao meu lado, velava meu sono. Me perco por um momento, tamanha a intensidade em seus olhos. Uma intensidade que há muito não via. Mas não uma intensidade boa. Seu brilho parecia vazio, como se ele buscasse com tanta ânsia em meus olhos algo perdido.

Eu me assusto, e recuo um pouco, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos seus. Ele estende uma mão e as pontas dos seus dedos tocam meu rosto levemente, antes de deslizar pelo meu braço, me puxando pelos ombros para junto dele.

Eu ainda não sei como reagir àquilo. Seu toque é frio e seu rosto sem expressão. Ele não me deseja... Ele só quer... Chegar perto. Eu respondo ao seu pedido, pois ele não tem força suficiente para mover meu corpo para junto do seu.

Devagar, ele passa os braços às minhas costas e se aconchega contra meu peito, como uma criança carente, precisando de um abraço. Eu o envolvo incerto, tocando seus cabelos levemente.

- Volta pra mim, Draco. – sua voz chega abafada aos meus ouvidos e eu estremeço com a simplicidade do pedido. Era como se meu anjo colocasse toda a sua esperança naquelas palavras.

Eu finalmente o aperto contra mim, entendendo que ele quer somente se sentir seguro.

- Eu estou aqui, Harry.

Se eu soubesse que essa seria a última vez que teria meu anjo em meus braços por vontade própria, que seria a última vez que poderia abraçá-lo e acalentá-lo sem ter que lutar contra a sua vontade, sem ter que me impor, eu não teria permitido que ele dormisse, não teria permitido que ele deixasse de me olhar, não teria permitido que ele me tirasse de seus pensamentos, que me abandonasse.

Eu não queria que meu anjo se machucasse. Nunca quis. Eu nunca seria capaz de feri-lo, e vê-lo sofrer já me fazia sofrer antes do feitiço. Depois, então, se tornou quase insuportável. Mas eu precisava devolver-lhe a vida. Não poderia vê-lo sumir da terra a cada dia que se passava, fosse pelo seu desinteresse por tudo à volta, fosse pelo brilho do seu olhar que se apagava, fosse pelo seu corpo que definhava.

Eu não suportava vê-lo fraco... Cada dia mais fraco... Desaparecendo. Eu precisava fazê-lo voltar, voltar para mim, voltar para vida... Eu o amava muito para deixá-lo morrer, mesmo que isso viesse a me provocar uma dor muito maior. Ele, que me salvou tantas vezes, merecia que eu morresse por ele. Eu não sobreviveria mais sem ele.

E por saber disso... Por sentir isso... Não tive medo de tentar trazer a força dele de volta pela força. Eu o amava, e ele tinha que sentir esse amor. E se ele nos fazia sofrer, que pelo menos o sofrimento fosse acompanhado de prazer.

A primeira vez que isso se fez mais forte foi em uma noite em que ele acordou com um pesadelo, e se levantou, como tantas outras vezes. Eu não queria que ele se levantasse. Queria que ele me abraçasse novamente, que buscasse em mim o conforto de que eu sabia que ele precisava.

Diferentemente das outras vezes, eu também me levantei, e o segui até a sala. Ele estava de pé, usando um robe fino cobrindo o torço nu. Era uma noite de verão e eu também só vestia a parte debaixo do pijama. A lua cheia invadia a sala com uma luz branca, me deixando nas sombras, enquanto seu corpo era banhado por aquela luz, que, diferente de deixá-lo mais brilhante, lhe dava um aspecto doente. E ainda assim ele parecia belo.

Ele não me percebeu, concentrado que estava em fitar a lua. Talvez ele somente estivesse admirando a sua beleza. Talvez desejasse voar pelos campos sob sua luz. Talvez se lembrasse do lobisomem. Seus pensamentos eram uma coisa que nunca seria minha, e eu tinha consciência disso. Não que sua mente fosse difícil de invadir, mas eu não me atreveria. Eu não era forte como ele para suportar tudo o que eu sabia que haveria em sua mente. Eu desejava a sua alma, e ele me entregaria.

Aproximei-me e o abracei por trás, sentindo-o se sobressaltar conforme eu o toquei, mas ele não fugiu dos meus braços em um primeiro instante, e isso me alegrou.

- Tudo bem, Harry?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, se encolhendo mais, sem me olhar. Eu beijei a nuca exposta com delicadeza, sentindo seu perfume me invadir e me inebriar, me despertando desejos. Deixei minhas mãos correrem pelo seu corpo, até envolver uma de suas mãos na minha, e o puxei.

- Vamos pro quarto... – chamei, baixinho, mas senti sua mão deslizar entre a minha levemente.

- Não... Eu... Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho, Draco...

Eu baixei a cabeça. Ele queria ficar sozinho. Eu tinha medo de ficar sozinho, de ficar sem ele. Ele queria ficar sem mim. Eu o desejava. Ele queria ficar sozinho. Ele não me queria. Ele queria ficar sozinho. Sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

Me voltei e o vi recuar. Sim, eu sabia que a raiva e o desejo estavam estampados no meu rosto. Há muito tempo eu deixara de usar máscaras quando estava com Harry. Ele havia me pedido isso e as retirou de mim, uma por uma, me desvendando. Eu permiti, entreguei minha alma para ele. E agora ele recuava, com medo do que via em mim.

Eu avancei e rompi a distância que nos separava em poucos passos. Ele já recuara até a janela. Eu não o pressionava, mas estava ciente da nossa proximidade. Estava ciente do seu medo. Estava ciente dos seus olhos correndo do meu rosto para as portas ao redor, buscando uma rota de fuga. Neste momento, estava ciente dos seus pensamentos. Ele queria sair dali, queria se afastar de mim. Queria se livrar do meu toque. Meu. Quando eu estava em seus pensamentos de forma tão clara, tive certeza. Nesse momento, ele era meu.

- Mas eu quero ficar com você. – disse, firme, deixando que um dedo acariciasse seu rosto.

Seu movimento seguinte era previsível. Ele tentou deslizar entre meus braços. Tentou fugir de mim. Mas eu estava preparado. Mesmo menor, mesmo mais ágil, eu sabia que ele faria aquilo, e a confirmação das minhas suspeitas somente veio aumentar a minha raiva. Eu aproveitei seu próprio movimento para virá-lo contra a parede, pressionando todo o seu corpo com o meu, a fim de mantê-lo parado. Afastei seus cabelos e puxei o robe, desnudando seus ombros, me pondo a beijá-lo de forma quase animal.

- Draco! – ele gritou – Pára!

Eu o ignorei. Ele não estava em condições de me dar ordens. Desatei o nó que prendia o robe e deixei que a seda deslizasse, beijando sua pele, somente para que eu pudesse tocá-lo melhor. Encaixei uma perna entre as suas, sabendo que ele sentiria a minha excitação.

- Pára, Draco... Por favor... – ele dizia baixinho, de uma maneira cadencial, quase... Desesperada, enquanto empurrava a parede, tentando ganhar algum espaço para escapar, ou me acotovelava, tentando me convencer a me afastar pela força.

E eu queria aquela força. Queria ele segurando forte em meus ombros e gritando forte para mim. Mas eu sabia que ele não faria isso por sua própria vontade agora. Eu queria beijá-lo. Queria beijar seu corpo inteiro. Queria lhe dar o carinho que costumava dar quando ele não buscava distância. Quando ele procurava me beijar em vez de me acotovelar. Eu sei que ele gosta. Sei que ao fim, estaria derretido e entregue em meus braços, como sempre foi. Mas eu também sabia que agora era diferente. Que eu não teria nada, se dependesse da iniciativa dele. Por isso, nada impediu minha mão de entrar em sua calça e tocá-lo, além das suas unhas cravadas em meu braço e um resmungo baixinho, pedindo pra parar.

Eu parei. Mas somente o tempo suficiente para baixar sua calça, permitindo que o tecido leve deslizasse para o chão, e fazer o mesmo com a minha, segurando-o firme pela cintura com a outra mão, enquanto ele se debatia ao ter nossos corpos totalmente em contato.

Virei seu rosto pra mim e tomei sua boca em uma tentativa de beijo. Eu precisava de carinho, precisava de respostas. Mas ele me mordeu, fazendo meu lábio sangrar. Isso agigantou minha raiva, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de abrir suas pernas com as minhas e encontrar meu caminho em seu corpo, investindo com força, fazendo-o gritar, seus pés quase deixando o chão com a cada investida, suas mãos correndo a parede lisa, buscando apoio, buscando socorro.

Puxei um pouco sua cintura mais de encontro a minha, o afastando um pouco da parede, inclinando seu corpo para poder entrar mais fundo, e suas unhas se cravaram nas minhas pernas, e ele tentou se afastar, tentou inutilmente fugir de meu abraço. Enquanto eu o amava, gemendo seu nome, buscando prazer em seu corpo, investindo cada vez mais rápido, ele só tentava me ferir, me presenteando com frases únicas, repletas de gritos e negativas chorosas.

Meu êxtase parecia ter vindo rápido demais. Eu me derramei dentro dele sentindo seu corpo se retrair, se dobrar, como se sentisse dor. E notei que o paraíso me era roubado por entre os dedos, pois uma dor real me atingia. Um incômodo que nascia perto do umbigo e crescia de maneira assustadora, angustiante.

Deixei seu corpo de modo abrupto e me ajoelhei ao lado, vomitando incontrolavelmente. Eu tremia em minha agonia, sendo dominado por calafrios que substituíam pouco a pouco as ondas de prazer que ainda estavam presentes em meu corpo. A dor não era tanta, não era um _crucius_, mas era mais... Angustiante. Levei um tempo para abrir os olhos novamente. Quando consegui me controlar e limpar a sujeira, me virei pra ele e o vi ajoelhado no chão, encolhido, abraçando o corpo e gemendo de dor. Suas pernas estavam sujas de sangue.

Eu nunca quis machucar o meu anjo. Nunca quis forçá-lo. Mas sabia que enquanto ele negasse o meu amor, seria inevitável. E ele era forte o suficiente para resistir. Para sobreviver.

Eu acariciei os seus cabelos sentindo-o se encolher, se retrair com meu toque, e, no fundo eu sabia. Aquele seria o nosso fim.


	6. Capítulo 4  Condenação

**Capítulo 4**

**Condenação**

Eu encarava o convite sobre a mesa e arrepios corriam minha espinha. Eu me sentia quase doente, apenas em pensar em pisar naqueles terrenos mais uma vez. O ar alegre que Harry tinha ao ler seu convite, no entanto, me provocava um misto de satisfação, por vê-lo tão feliz, e raiva, por saber que a causa daquela felicidade não era eu.

O convite para o baile de comemoração de dez anos da nossa formatura em Hogwarts chegava em péssimo momento. Quando finalmente Harry parara com aquela mania de querer sair sem mim, quando parecia ter aceitado que devíamos permanecer juntos, algo tinha de vir, e acabar com nossa paz, nossa tranqüilidade, nossa união.

- Eu não quero ir. – declarei, assumindo um tom frio que já se tornava freqüente em nosso cotidiano, pelo número de brigas que tínhamos, pela quantidade de vezes que nos enfrentávamos, pelo excesso de discussões sobre algo que não deveria ser discutido. Harry não precisava de mais ninguém além de mim. Por que ele não enxergava, não assumia, não percebia e compreendia isso, para sempre, de uma vez por todas? Ele me pertencia, era meu. Por que não aceitava?

- Eu não vou discutir isso novamente, Draco. – o tom dele era zangado e duro, como costumava ser quando éramos desconhecidos, quando ele ainda falava com a sangue ruim e o traidor do sangue, quando ele ainda não havia abdicado da amizade deles para ficar com o meu amor - Se você não quer ir, ótimo, não vá. Mas eu vou. Eu ainda tenho amigos, ainda tenho saudades de Hogwarts, foi o primeiro lugar que eu pude chamar de casa. Por favor, não vamos brigar mais uma vez. Eu só quero ir até lá e rever nossos amigos, nossa escola. Nós vamos juntos. Por favor.

As duas últimas frases tinham um tom suplicante e seus olhos brilhavam, implorando para que eu cedesse. Não que aquele gesto me convencesse, eu não acreditava nele. Alguém com a força de Harry não implorava, não pedia, não suplicava. Mas pensei em ceder, por nós, para mostrar a ele que ele poderia ter o que quisesse, bastava que não me deixasse de lado, que aceitasse ser meu, como ele simplesmente era.

- Por que essa insistência, Harry? Por que ir até lá? É mesmo apenas pela escola, ou tem mais algo, talvez mais alguém que você queira rever? – minha voz escorria veneno e ele me olhou com fúria, enquanto largava o convite sobre a mesa da cozinha e se levantava, vindo em minha direção, quase ameaçador, se eu não soubesse que ele jamais faria algo contra mim.

- Nunca mais insinue algo assim. – a voz baixa e pretensamente ameaçadora, seu rosto a centímetros do meu - Eu sou leal. Sempre fui e sempre serei. Nós estamos juntos. Mas eu quero ir e rever meus amigos. E eu vou, com ou sem você.

Ele se virou para sair da cozinha, deixar minha companhia, e me deixar para trás, mas não permiti. Segurei seu braço e ele me encarou zangado.

- Então nós vamos juntos. – eu disse, antes de puxá-lo para um beijo que ele correspondeu relutante, a princípio, mas então se entregou, como sempre fazia, deixando que eu o dominasse, sentindo minha necessidade de fazer parte dele, de sua alma, assim como já fazia de seu corpo.

A maldita noite então chegou e foi ali que nossa condenação aconteceu.

Ele podia dizer que eu estava errado. Podia dizer quantas vezes quisesse. Mas eu sabia que eu o estava perdendo, sabia que o dia daquela maldita festa seria o dia em que ele deixaria de ser meu, só meu. E a confirmação veio ao vê-lo dançando, não sei dizer com quem, apenas porque eu o deixei alguns minutos sozinho. Eu insisti para que ele viesse comigo ao banheiro, eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho, não quando já havia visto que a sangue ruim falara com ele antes. Tanto tempo para que ele se conformasse em não ter aqueles dois em sua vida, para ser posto por terra por uma única noite.

Os braços dele, os meus braços, envolviam a cintura de alguém, com o corpo delgado, e cabelos longos. Aquilo era tão errado, tão sujo, era uma traição tão baixa. Como alguém ousava tocar em algo que era meu? Eu me aproximei a passos rápidos daquela cena absurda e me aproveitei do fato de que os convidados poderiam aparatar direto do Salão Principal para agarrar o braço de Harry e afastá-lo da pessoa com quem ele estava me traindo, e nos aparatar para casa, nossa casa, onde ele era meu, e de ninguém mais. Onde ninguém mais iria tocar o que apenas eu tinha o direito de tocar. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter Harry para mim, apenas e unicamente, para mim.

Meus pés mal haviam tocado o chão de nossa sala, quando Harry me empurrou para longe. Eu nunca o havia visto tão furioso, seus olhos nunca haviam brilhado tanto, sua voz parecia não pertencer a ele, e eu apenas o admirava, entre fascinado e sedento. Os móveis da sala tremiam, e as janelas vibravam com a força de sua magia, precariamente controlada, devido ao tamanho de sua fúria. Queria possuir aquela força, aquele brilho, a boca que estava entreaberta e que, naquele momento, não me importava que fosse de raiva, ou fúria.

- Como _ousa _fazer isso, Draco? Nos tirar de lá assim, sem meu consentimento?! Eu não sou um objeto, como você parece pensar! Você não pode me ter! Eu te amo, Draco, muito, mas a minha vida ainda é apenas minha! Eu ainda tenho vontades e sentimentos que são alheios a você! Eu não pertenço a ninguém! Por mais que eu te ame, há certas coisas que ainda serão só minhas, entenda isso, por favor! – eu balançava minha cabeça em negação, e quase ria. Como ele podia não perceber?

- Não há nada para que eu entenda, Harry. _Você_ precisa entender. Você é meu. Sempre foi, sempre vai ser. – eu falava com calma, e me aproximava dele, estendendo minha mão para tocar o meu rosto, que eu tanto adorava. Mas no olhar de Harry brilhava algo mais. Brilhava incompreensão, e tristeza, e... Repúdio? Negação?

- Eu não posso mais, Draco. Não posso mais. – ele me fitou em silêncio, enquanto meu rosto endurecia, e eu me senti congelar naquele mesmo lugar onde ele me fitava - Eu não agüento mais. Eu te amo, mas não agüento mais. E você nunca vai entender. – a voz dele tinha um tom triste, e eu apenas o fitava, enquanto ele começava, lentamente, a sair da sala, parecendo querer que eu não notasse que ele tentava escapar de mim. Como se eu não fosse perceber uma parte de mim mesmo que se afasta.

Cobri o espaço que nos afastava, e segurei seu braço com força, puxando-o de volta para a sala, e fazendo com que ele lutasse contra mim, tentando se soltar, enquanto eu tentava puxá-lo de encontro a mim, mas ele resistia. Ele queria fugir de mim, de nós, queria me afastar, me abandonar. Ele não podia, ele era meu. Me pertencia, não importava o quanto ele repetisse, nada que fizesse parte dele era alheio a mim, nem seus pensamentos eram somente dele, eu fazia parte de cada um, eu _devia_ fazer parte de cada um deles. Ele era meu.

- Me solta, Draco! Me deixa ir!

Eu acho que foi o último grito que ele deu, que foi meu combustível para a ação que tomei a seguir. Deixá-lo ir? _Deixá-lo ir?_ Deixar minha própria essência partir sem mim, me abandonar? Jamais. Ele era meu, meu, meu, meu. De agora até o fim de nossas vidas. Nós já estávamos entrelaçados e unidos. Éramos um, ele só precisava aceitar.

Empurrei-o contra a parede e peguei minha varinha, levantando-a sobre nossas cabeças, enquanto o via parar de lutar contra mim, pelo espanto, e me encarar de olhos arregalados. Nada a temer, Harry. Eu apenas estava oficializando o que já era verdade. Nossa verdade.

- "_Ad salutem_

_Ab utroque latere_

_Ab utroque parte dolus compensandus_

_Ad instar_

_Mea__ vita no tuu essentia_

_Tuu mageía na mea essentia, mea_

_Ad infinitum_

_Ad salutem_

_Actum est"_**(1)**

O ar à nossa volta vibrou com a magia negra de meu feitiço, mas eu não me importava. Harry caiu, aos poucos, escorado pela parede, e eu me senti sufocar, durante alguns instantes, enquanto a magia dele me invadia, e sentia parte da minha essência, minha força vital, conectar-se a ele.

Eu me recuperei mais rápido, e não deixei que ele tocasse o chão. Ele parecia ainda sentir dor, e eu o beijei, tornando nosso acordo ainda mais certo, mais carnal, nossas almas eram uma. A magia dele me pertencia, ele já não podia mais fugir, por mais que se debatesse ao meu toque. Seu rosto, seu sorriso, e seus olhares. Seu corpo e sua alma, eram meus, me pertenciam, e agora sua magia seria minha, e minha vida seria dele, e nos completaríamos novamente, como um só, como sempre devia ter sido, e que agora sempre será.

Ele luta contra mim, e eu me excito. Ele nunca mais conseguirá resistir a mim, não como antes, nunca mais se afastará ao meu toque, nem tampouco dirá que não é meu. Ele será completamente meu, como já é, mas já não poderá mais negar.

O puxo até nosso quarto, e ele se debate no caminho, em meus braços, tentando fugir ao meu toque. Assim que entramos lá dentro, eu tento colocá-lo sobre a cama, mas ele foge de mim, e corre em direção à porta. Eu apenas vejo ele correr e acabo tendo meu desejo realizado quando a porta se tranca e ele se vê preso em nosso quarto, comigo.

Vou até ele, e começo a tirar suas roupas, sem carinho ou lentidão, apenas urgência dele, sede pelo seu gosto, fome pelo seu corpo, desejo incontrolável de selar o feitiço já feito, apenas provar carnalmente o que já é verdade dentro de nossas almas, em nossas essências.

Acabo por machucar a sua pele, mas é ele quem foge ao toque, é ele quem se machuca e me faz sangrar por dentro ao feri-lo. Coloco-o entre minhas pernas sobre a cama e tiro minha camisa, enquanto ele tenta me deslocar para tentar fugir. É tão inútil, por que ele não percebe? A camisa dele acaba por virar apenas tiras de tecido espalhadas sobre a cama, já que ele não me permite tirá-la como costumava fazer. Ele não grita, apenas luta debilmente contra mim, e eu sei que os efeitos do feitiço começam a ser sentidos por ele agora. Ele se cansa, mas não desiste de lutar contra nossa união. Harry é forte, e isso é o que eu mais amo nele, ele jamais desistiria.

Eu me afasto, saindo de cima dele, e ele corre até porta novamente, alcançando sua varinha no caminho. Ele gira a maçaneta, e a porta não se abre. Ouço-o gritar repetidas vezes "Alohomora" contra a porta, e nada acontece. Sorrio lentamente, enquanto tiro minhas calças e termino de me despir, e ele joga o ombro contra a porta, tentando abri-la. Obviamente, um movimento inútil. Eu me aproximo e o abraço por trás. Ele tenta se soltar e não consegue. Abro o fecho da sua calça, enquanto o pressiono contra a porta, e suas mãos pressionam-se contra ela, tentando me impulsionar para trás. Eu rio, e beijo seu pescoço, levemente.

- Draco, por favor... O que foi que você fez? – ele indaga, soando ainda atordoado, e sem compreender o que havia acontecido – Me deixa ir... Por favor, me deixa ir.

A frase repetida faz com que eu perca o controle, e o empurre com força de encontro à porta. Ele bate a cabeça, e parece tonto, mas é culpa dele que acabe assim. Ele não devia querer partir, ou me deixar. Ele pertence a mim, é meu, precisa ficar ao meu lado. Aproveito-me de sua tontura e o levo de volta à cama, onde tiro o resto de suas roupas e me deito sobre ele, afastando suas pernas com as minhas, colocando-me entre elas, e vejo-o começar a se debater mais uma vez, me empurrando.

Com uma de minhas mãos, seguro as suas no alto de sua cabeça, e me posiciono próximo a ele, capaz de beijá-lo. Ele vira o rosto, e recusa meu beijo e eu sinto meu mundo girar de raiva e fúria. Ele me recusava. Eu precisava fazê-lo ver que não poderia me afastar, me recusar não era mais uma opção, quando sua essência pertencia a mim.

Eu me impulsiono contra ele, com força, sem preparação ou delicadeza e ele grita. A cada vez que me movo, ele grita mais alto, e tenta me mover para longe, mas ele não pode, não consegue. Não se pode afastar uma parte de si mesmo.

- Não! Draco, pare, por favor! Não! Não!

Ele grita repetidamente, e eu preciso calá-lo. Tomo sua boca com a minha, sentindo a raiva que ele sente, por não mais poder gritar. Ele geme de dor contra minha boca, e eu ofego de prazer sobre ele. Cada vez que eu entrava mais fundo, que ele fazia os sons de negação em resposta aos meus atos, enviava arrepios de prazer pelo meu corpo, por saber que seria a última vez que ele me recusaria. Era como um ciclo que iria se encerrar ali. Ele aceitaria que era meu, voltaria a me corresponder, voltaria a querer pertencer a mim, como jamais deveria ter deixado de fazer. Continuo me movendo, e me controlo para não gozar, para que meu corpo não precise deixar o dele, não enquanto ele ainda se debate contra mim. Arranho sua pele com a minha mão livre, e acabo por deixar suas mãos soltas, ao segurar seu cabelo negro, para que sua boca não mais se esquive à minha. Eu gemo contra ele, em sua boca, e beijo sua pele imaculada, que agora tem marcas sobre ela. Não paro de me mover, estocando com força, para que ele me sinta nele, dentro dele, parte dele, na alma dele, que agora é minha. Ele é meu.

Finalmente me derramo dentro dele, e é um par de olhos verdes repletos de mágoa e medo que me recepciona de minha ida ao paraíso.Eu preferia que ele chorasse a me olhar assim. Mas eu sei que Harry Potter é forte demais para chorar.

Saio de dentro do corpo que agora me pertence e sinto que ele tenta se afastar de mim, mas não permito. Seguro com força suas mãos, mais uma vez, enquanto acaricio seu rosto. Ele parece tentar recuperar o fôlego e me encara como se eu fosse um estranho, o que fere minha alma. Convoco uma poção para dormir sem sonhos de nosso armário, e faço com que ele a beba, segurando sua cabeça com uma de minhas mãos, enquanto viro o frasco em sua boca.

Vejo-o adormecer, mesmo que contra a vontade, e beijo sua boca mais uma vez, aconchegando-o contra mim, apertado o suficiente para que eu sinta cada vez que ele se mover.

Estava completa a nossa união. Corpo, alma e mente. Harry era apenas meu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**(1): tradução do feitiço**

**Ad salutem**: _Para salvação_.

**Ab utroque latere**: _De ambos os lados._

**Ab utroque parte dolus compensandus**: _O dolo de ambas as partes compensa-se reciprocamente._

**Ad instar**: _À semelhança_.

**Mea**** vita no tuu essentia **_minha vida na tua essência_

**Tuu mageía na mea essentia, mea: **_tua magia na minha essência, minha_

**Ad infinitum**: _Até o infinito_

**Ad salutem**: _Para salvação._

**Actum est**: _Está terminado._


	7. Capítulo 3  Tempestades

**Capítulo 3**

**Tempestades**

"_Nervosa Flor, carnívora, suprema,  
Flor dos sonhos da Morte, Flor sombria,  
Nos labirintos da tu'alma fria  
Deixa que eu sofra, me debata e gema.  
_

_Do Dante o atroz, o tenebroso lema  
Do Inferno a porta em trágica ironia,  
Eu vejo, com terrível agonia,  
Sobre o teu coração, torvo problema._

_Flor do delírio, flor do sangue estuoso  
Que explode, porejando, caudaloso,  
Das volúpias da carne nos gemidos.  
_

_Rosa negra da treva, Flor do nada,  
Dá-me essa boca acídula, rasgada,  
Que vale mais que os corações proibidos!"_

**Rosa Negra, Cruz e Souza**

Eu me sentia quase despedaçado. Há horas Harry havia saído, eu já estava em casa há realmente muito tempo, e nada de ele aparecer. Combinamos que passaríamos o dia juntos, mas o Weasley o havia convidado para almoçar naquele buraco que chamam de casa, e eu havia concordado. Não podia ter Harry preso a mim, não podia fazê-lo ficar sem amigos, não podia ir naquele lugar. Portanto, estava sozinho.

Mas eu costumava ficar bem assim. Eu saí sozinho, eu almocei sozinho, eu comprei sozinho, eu voltei para casa sozinho, e Harry ainda não havia voltado.

Já passavam das três da tarde e ele não havia voltado.

Eu olhava para nossa casa, nossas fotos, nosso lugar, e comecei a ficar com medo. Eu estava perdendo Harry? Ele estava começando a se cansar de mim, como meu pai falou que era faria? Estaria reconsiderando nosso relacionamento, nosso amor, nossa vida, por aqueles amigos que haviam passado meses sem falar com ele, quando começamos a morar juntos?

Era tão injusto! Eu o amava tanto, eu poderia largar tudo por ele, eu _havia largado _tudo por ele, e então ele me deixaria sozinho?

As fotos da nossa estante pareciam zombar de mim. Nossos sorrisos felizes no parque, ou embaixo de chuva, mas ainda contentes, pareciam rir de mim, não comigo. Pareciam querer mostrar que eu já tivera tudo que poderia ter tido dele, que nós já havíamos tido nosso ápice, nosso apogeu, e agora entrávamos em decadência, a fase da separação, da dor, da pobreza, onde ele iria se refugiar com os antigos amigos e eu iria... Iria ficar sem nada.

Meus olhos começaram a arder de forma incontrolável, e franzi o rosto, numa tentativa vã de afastar as lágrimas. Os olhares sorridentes me faziam arder, e eu me senti sozinho. As palavras de meu pai assaltavam e invadiam meus pensamentos, e nada que eu fizesse para afastá-las surtia efeito.

"_A menos que você tenha a alma dele presa a você, Draco, ele vai te deixar."_

Sempre pensei que tinha a alma dele presa a mim. Sempre pensei que era o tão afamado amor que faria com que nossas almas se prendessem, mas, de repente, na solidão daquele lugar que me parecia estranho, vazio e frio sem meu anjo, eu comecei a duvidar disso.

Qual seria a intensidade do que nos prendia? Quem ali amava mais? Qual de nós dois morreria primeiro quando ficássemos velhos? E se ele me abandonasse, o que restaria para mim? Eu só não queria sofrer.

A ardência chegou a um ponto insuportável e senti o calor da única lágrima atrevida que corria pelo meu rosto, no mesmo momento em que a porta de entrada batia perto de mim.

Eu me virei e o vi me encarar, o sorriso alegre morrendo ao ver um único trilho de sofrimento passar pela minha face e sumir na manga da minha camisa. Dei-lhe as costas novamente, não suportando que ele me visse assim. Ele era tão forte... Seria a minha fraqueza que acabaria me afastando dele? Era por isso que ele ficava longe de mim?

- Draco, o que aconteceu? – a voz dele era suave e preocupada quando ele me abraçou por trás, e meu mundo pareceu fazer sentido novamente, tudo se encaixava e ele não havia partido. Mas chegar a essa conclusão fez a ardência insistente aumentar. Agora, ele voltara. Mas por quantas vezes mais eu passaria por essa provação? Quantas vezes mais seriam os amigos a minha frente, quantas vezes mais isolado de uma parte dele, quantas vezes mais não podendo ter parte do que ele sentia, não ser o motivo da sua felicidade, dividir o calor que nos pertencia com pessoas que não me queriam perto?

A primeira lágrima ganhou uma companheira, alargando sua passagem em meu rosto, e Harry me virou para ele, me fitando com olhos cautelosos e preocupados.

- Draco, por favor, me diz o que aconteceu. – sua voz ganhava tons alarmados, e eu queria, mais do que tudo no mundo, acalmá-lo e deixá-lo em paz, mas não conseguia. Minha garganta estava fechada e se eu pronunciasse uma única palavra todas as lágrimas viriam e eu nunca mais pararia de chorar, pela dor do que ainda não tinha acontecido, mas agora eu sabia ser possível de acontecer.

Estreitei-o em meus braços, e ele retribuiu o abraço com força. Eu sentia o coração dele bater junto ao meu, com a força que ele sempre tinha, e eu senti a dor aumentar, em vez de ir embora.

E se eu já não tivesse mais aquele calor? A batida ritmada de seu coração? Seu corpo tão perfeitamente adequado ao meu? O som de sua voz tentando me acalmar, e seu hálito quente junto a mim?

As lágrimas venceram a batalha, e mais algumas se uniram às primeiras, e muitas mais juntaram-se a estas, fazendo Harry tentar se afastar e me levar para o sofá, mas eu não deixei. Apenas o abracei mais forte, eu precisava dele, apenas dele, ele, ele. Meu anjo. Que não poderia, não iria, eu jamais deixaria, me abandonar.

- Draco, por favor. – o tom dele implorava e eu respirei fundo, tentando vencer a minha batalha pessoal - Me diz, o que aconteceu?

Apenas o encarei em silêncio alguns instantes, mas me impedi de esconder meus medos. Se eu não os falasse, eles se tornariam fantasmas entre nós, e nos afastariam e eu não queria ser o responsável por isso.

- Você iria embora? – ele me olhou, os olhos arregalados de espanto, e parecendo incrédulo.

- Por que você está perguntando isso? – me afastei de seu abraço e dei alguns passos para trás, para poder vê-lo melhor.

- Só me responda, Harry, por favor. Você iria embora?

- Nunca. – a resposta fluiu entre seus lábios tão calmamente, tão verdadeira, que não havia como não acreditar. Fui até ele novamente e o abracei, beijando-o em seguida. Um beijo que ele só correspondeu parcialmente, ainda por estar chocado.

- Agora me diz porquê? – ele indagou, quando nos separamos. Eu fiquei em silêncio um longo minuto, antes de encarar os olhos verdes.

Fechei meus olhos e deixei minha testa encontrar a dele, sentindo sua respiração passar por mim.

- Porque eu fiquei sozinho.

Um novo silêncio se seguiu, e eu esperei sua resposta de olhos fechados, como se aguardasse uma sentença.

Sua boca encontrou a minha, quente, convidativa, minha, entregue, e suas mãos puxavam meu corpo para mais perto do dele, aquecendo o meu até ficar difícil que nossas roupas não fossem incinerar, por atrapalhar nosso toque.

- Então eu nunca mais te deixo sozinho. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

Meus medos eram infundados. Meu anjo negro era meu.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))HD(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Éramos nós contra eles. Ou talvez fosse apenas eu, contra todos os outros. E eu precisava vencer. Não foram um ou duas tentativas, não foram uma ou duas brigas, não foram um ou dois dias.

Forem dezenas de cada um desses pequenos sofrimentos.

Um jantar com os amigos dele, um almoço com sua melhor amiga, um encontro com sua ex-namorada, tudo nos afastando, nos levando para mais longe um do outro. Eles tentavam tirar meu anjo negro de mim... E ele não via.

O maior problema de Harry sempre foi ser ingênuo demais, confiar demais, se abrir demais. Ele não via o olhar quase predatório da ex-namorada. Ele não percebia o brilho possessivo nos olhos do melhor amigo. Ele não percebia a vontade que a melhor amiga tinha de me afastar dele. E eles ainda me acusavam de ser muito possessivo, de não deixá-lo em paz, não permitir que ele tivesse uma vida por si só, envenenando-o contra mim, tentando afastá-lo de mim, tentado tirar tudo o que eu ainda tinha, e a única coisa que eu me importaria em perder: o amor do meu anjo negro.

Nós tínhamos uma vida por nós mesmos. Apenas nós, sem amigos, ou nada para nos atrapalhar. Foram _eles _que o abandonaram, o entregando a mim, e apenas a mim. Era _eu _quem estivera a seu lado, durante todos aqueles meses, em que ele silenciosamente sofria a perda dos amigos.

Harry precisava compreender que a única pessoa que jamais sairia de sue lado era eu. Assim como ele teria que ser a única que nunca me deixaria só.

Todos nos abandonam, todos nos viram as costas, a minha própria família havia me esquecido, por uma única escolha que _eles _pensavam que era errada. Todos nos deixam e nos abandonam, repetidamente, e todos poderiam nos abandonar. Eu não me importava, desde que ele não me abandonasse.

A cada nova briga, a cada vez que eu via meu olhar involuntariamente tornar-se frio ao fitá-lo, quando o assunto era, mais uma vez, trazido à tona, em silêncio eu rezava, eu _implorava_ para que ele entendesse, compreendesse e aceitasse o que era a nossa vida: eu era dele. Entregue, dele, total e completamente, mente, alma e corpo. Eu respirava por ele, meu coração batia por ele, era por ele que abria meus olhos, e por ele que eu voltava a fechá-los, era só porque tinha certeza de que o veria sorrir que eu me soltava, por saber que ele se entristeceria se me visse triste que eu guardava minhas mágoas apenas para mim, era por saber que ele se importaria comigo que eu me deixava adoecer, às vezes.

O brilho do olhar dele poderia iluminar os meus dias até o fim dos tempos, e o som de seu riso embalaria meu sono até o meu fim. Estar com ele era estar, por definição, completo. Eu não precisava de mais nada, quando o tinha.

E isso foi o que jamais consegui compreender. Por que, Harry, por que você insistia em precisar de mais alguém? Por que não apenas eu?

Quantas brigas tínhamos tido antes daquela? Quantas vezes nos atiramos ofensas impensadas? Quantas vezes vi aquele olhar encher-se de fúria? Quantas vezes usei contra ele o fato de que eu não tinha mais nada _por ele_?

Já não sei... Já perdi o numero e não recordo quantas, ou como, ou onde, foram nossas brigas...

Mas lembro a última. Lembro o sorriso triunfante de Weasley quando, ao me provocar ao extremo, dentro de minha própria casa, conseguiu que eu tentasse o azarar, sendo impedido pelo braço de Harry, no último instante. Lembro da cara de ofendida de Granger, e o ar afrontado da outra Weasley. Eu podia quase sentir o cheiro da pretensão deles, cheiro de abismo. Eles achando que aquilo iria me afastar de Harry. Pensando que aquela mera briga iria nos separar. Imaginando que ele iria, algum dia, preferi-los a mim.

Ele levou-os até a porta. Eu continuei sentado na sala de jantar, a taça de vinho em minhas mãos, e meu olhar percorrendo as paredes do aposento através de seu conteúdo brilhante, vermelho e transparente, dando cores rubras e incomuns a tudo que eu via.

Era isso que Harry fazia com minha vida. Ele transformava meu trivial em mágico, meu dia-a-dia em algo mais, minha existência simples, em algo especial. Harry tingia a minha vida em matizes fortes, onde antes só havia o pálido. Vermelho, verde e negro. Brilho, cor e intensidade. Amor, paixão... Obsessão.

Quando ele voltou à sala, eu pensei que o encontraria furioso, como sempre ficava, a cada vez que aquelas brigas ocorriam. Enganei-me. Seu olhar era apenas... Cansado. Pura e simplesmente cansado. Ele sentou na outra ponta da mesa e me encarou e eu baixei a taça. Harry não precisava de artifícios para acentuar sua intensidade. O brilho do vinho era, até mesmo, capaz de ser atenuado apenas pelo brilho verde dos olhos do meu anjo.

Nossos olhares se prenderam um no outro, e eu não conseguia lê-lo. Não como tantas vezes já havia feito, não pela sua expressão, não pelo brilho do olhar, não pela sua boca. Ele estava... Inatingível. E isso doeu. Mas talvez tenha doído mais quando consegui vislumbrar o brilho nos olhos dele, das lágrimas que ele jamais derramaria.

Não derramaria porque era forte. Não derramaria, pois ele nunca fraquejaria, não se renderia ao consolo dos fracos. Não meu Harry, não meu anjo.

- Eu só queria entender, Draco, por que tem que ser assim? Por que vocês, nem ao menos, tentam? – o olhar brilhava mais do que nunca, e seu tom parecia... Derrotado? Não, não, nunca. Ele não se deixaria vencer, Harry gostava de lutar, ele só precisava de algo para ir contra, e eu não importaria de ser esse algo, contanto que isso o fizesse forte novamente.

- _Eu_ tento, Harry. Se os seus amiguinhos impulsivos não conseguem se segurar, isso é problema deles, não nosso. – respondi, no meu tom mais gelado. O olhar que veio em resposta já brilhava aquecido. Fúria. O combustível da força do meu anjo.

- É _nosso_ problema, Draco, são os meus amigos! As primeiras pessoas que se importaram comigo! Por que você não pode tentar?! – a voz dele crescia, o volume aumentando a cada palavra, e eu sorri.

- Eu já falei. Eu tento. Ele me provocou a noite toda, eu me calei. Há semanas ele fica me provocando, eu agüentei, mas eu não sou um nada, Potter, que vai rastejar para um pobretão e uma sangue-ruim, implorando a amizade deles. É _v__ocê_ que eu amo. Não a Weasley, não o fuinha, não a sangue ruim. Você.

As palavras tiveram efeito instantâneo. Os olhos escureceram de fúria, ficando no mesmo tom que assumiam quando escureciam de desejo, era o mesmo brilho irracional e perfeito, que eu amava com cada pedaço de mim.

Começou com um leve vento soprando, movendo minimamente as cortinas, e quanto mais meu sorriso ficava frio, e se ampliava, mais a força dele tomava a sala. O tampo de vidro da mesa tremia, levemente, e alguns objetos da estante vibravam.

- Nunca mais fale assim deles. – a voz dele era baixa e tremia, e eu sorri ainda mais, inclinando a cabeça e franzindo as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse intrigado.

- Por que não? Sempre pensei que grifinórios prezassem a verdade. Por acaso ela dói? – a taça à minha frente estilhaçou-se e eu recuei, fechando o semblante, pela primeira vez, desde o início da nossa conversa.

- Por que você faz isso? Por que insiste em dizer essas coisas, Draco? Quantos de você existem? Quantas pessoas moram dentro do homem que eu amo? Quantas facetas você ainda vai mostrar e eu vou ter que me adaptar? Por que insiste tanto em me machucar, a cada vez que eu _já estou _machucado?

Ele havia se levantado e eu fiz o mesmo, não desviando meu olhar do dele. O que eu queria era gritar para que ele, então, não se mostrasse fraco, assim eu não precisaria devolver a força dele da única maneira que eu sabia: machucando e acuando, para faze-lo reagir! Por que ele não via que eu só o atacava daquela forma porque sabia que só assim ele não se deixaria vencer?

Mas eu não poderia dizer isso. Mostrar minhas armas seria inutilizá-las, e eu não podia ver meu anjo se quebrar e perder as asas sem fazer nada.

- Eu NÃO ESTOU tentando te machucar, seu imbecil! – gritei, dando a volta na mesa, e senti minha magia espalhar-se pelo cômodo, exatamente como a dele, fazendo mais alguns cristais por trás das portas de vidro do armário, se partirem - ELES estão! Eu não tenho MAIS NADA, a não ser você, e eles querem te roubar de mim!

- Draco, eles não querem me roubar, eles são meus amigos!

- Eles me odeiam!

- Eles querem me proteger!

- E eu quero te deixar viver em paz, Potter! Por que não entende? Eu te amo, idiota! Se você partir, eu não vou conseguir seguir em frente, você consegue entender isso? Será que está claro o suficiente agora? Eu não os quero por perto! Eles querem te tirar de mim! Eles vão nos separar! E se isso acontecer, eu não tenho mais razão para continuar! Entendeu agora, ou precisa que eu desenhe? – meu olhar queimava no dele, e a fúria não havia diminuído em nenhum de nós dois.

E tudo aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Sem meu anjo, nada mais restaria.

Nos encaramos em silêncio durante um longo tempo, e eu nunca pensei que suportaria tanto tempo aquele olhar cravado no meu.

- Nós não podemos continuar assim. – a voz dele tinha um tom definitivo.

- Então escolha: eles ou eu. – ele se aproximou de mim, e eu rezei para que ele não sentisse meu coração batendo, ou minha respiração acelerando. Nunca, em toda a minha vida eu passei por segundos mais longos, ou senti tanto medo.

- Não há escolhas, Draco. Eu estou aqui, não estou?

Ele não se moveu. Eu levei quase um minuto para compreender o que ele havia dito. Aproximei-me rápido, com força, e o empurrei contra a mesa, tomando a sua boca sem permissão, sem pudor, apenas ardência, desejo e necessidade.

Ao sentir o sabor dos lábios dele entreabrindo-se para os meus, eu compreendi que Harry era um vício, uma necessidade, minha obsessão e minha vida.

Não me importei com medidas, com delicadezas ou pudores. Eu o queria, tinha urgência por sentir meu corpo dentro dele, e o sentir me envolvendo. Eu _precisava_ dele.

Puxei a camisa dele pela cabeça, sem querer ter que me ocupar com botões, e senti as mãos dele percorrerem a frente da minha, desabotoando alguns botões e arrancando outros. O toque da pele quente de seus dedos contra minha pele me fez arder e eu não queria mais esperar.

Rudemente, e ouvindo gemer, se de dor, ou prazer, eu não sabia definir, o virei contra a mesa, e abri suas calças, fazendo o mesmo com as minhas em seguida, sem nem tirá-las completamente, apenas o suficiente para poder tocá-lo como eu desejava, como _precisava_.

O primeiro impulso que eu dei o fez arquear as costas contra mim, como se sentisse dor, e então se apoiar na beira da mesa, segurando-a com firmeza, enquanto eu estocava contra ele, sem conseguir controlar que seu nome escapasse de minha boca repetidas vezes, sem coerência alguma, apenas seguindo a cadência de meus movimentos.

Ele guiou uma de minhas mãos para o membro dele, e eu o segurei, movendo-a na mesma velocidade de meus impulsos.

- Draco... Ah... – ouvir meu nome, saído trêmulo da boca de meu anjo foi tudo que eu precisava para gozar, deixando-me relaxar contra ele, sentindo a mão suja por envolve-lo enquanto ele também gozava. Continuei abraçando-o por trás, mesmo quando já não estava mais nele, e ele inclinou-se contra mim, permitindo que eu beijasse seu pescoço de forma ainda um tanto agressiva, deixando marcas, como se quisesse ter certeza de poder vê-las ali quando o olhasse, ao meu lado, pela manhã.

- Diz que é meu, Harry... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo-o arrepiar-se com o som.

- Eu sou, Draco... Seu... – ele sussurrou de volta, enquanto acariciava meu rosto com uma mão trêmula.

- Até quando, Harry? – eu indaguei, virando-o em meus braços, e olhando dentro de seus olhos. Eu queria tanto que ele aceitasse que era meu, e não precisava de mais ninguém...

- Até o infinito.


	8. Capítulo 2  Calmaria

**Capítulo 2**

**Calmaria**

Dou dois toques na madeira da porta e a abro sem esperar por resposta.

- Atrapalho?

Ele ergue os olhos do pergaminho e os pousa em mim, abrindo um sorriso e negando com a cabeça. Vou até a escrivaninha onde trabalha e lhe dou um beijo breve, pousando sacolas no meio da bagunça.

- Hummm. Que cheiro é esse?

- Trouxe comida chinesa. É sexta. Temos mais o que fazer do que ficar na cozinha. – respondo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Humm... Mas não, não é isso...

Ele acumula os pergaminhos em um canto e cobre o espelho negro que estivera examinando, afastando-o de forma a ter um espaço limpo sobre a mesa a sua frente.

- Deu certo o que foi fazer?

- Sim. Eu só fui entregar a última encomenda de poções e comprar umas essências novas. Harry?

Ele me puxou até me ter sentado a sua frente, se colocando de pé entre as minhas pernas e beijando meu pescoço.

- Essências?

- Humm. Sim. Vou produzir algumas poções mais... Subjetivas pro próximo mês. Harry, o que você está fazendo?

Ele cheirara meu pescoço e meus cabelos enquanto eu falava e acabara de tomar meu pulso e levá-lo ao nariz.

- Perfume novo?

- O boticário fez pra mim. Encomenda. Gostou? – perguntei, mas a resposta estava estampada em seu rosto.

- Bem, ele dá idéias. – respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos... Vamos comer. Pare de me cheirar. – disse, me levantando da mesa, pegando as sacolas e andando pra porta.

- Parar de te cheirar, é? É? – ele me envolve pela cintura, me puxando pra junto de seu corpo enquanto afunda o nariz no meu pescoço, mordiscando.

- Pára! Harry... Faz cócegas...

Em conjunto com sua boca, dedos leves começam a me percorrer por baixo da camisa, me fazendo rir descontroladamente enquanto busco me afastar dele com desespero. Ele ri também, gozando da minha fraqueza, até tropeçarmos e cairmos um sobre o outro no chão, sem fôlego, ainda rindo.

Ele me olha por alguns segundos, tentando se controlar, e me beija. Longamente, docemente, desejosamente. Como somente ele sabe fazer. Nos separamos ainda sorrindo um para o outro.

- É... Comida chinesa parece uma boa idéia agora.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))HDHDHDHDHDHDHD(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Acordei sozinho, espalhado na cama de lençóis brancos. Uma brisa quente entrava pela janela e me rodeava junto com a luz leve da manhã. Harry _tinha_ que deixar a janela aberta...

Rolo na cama só minha e vasculho com os olhos a ausência do anjo que dormiu comigo e me abandonou pela manhã... Com a janela aberta. Os chinelos jogados ao léu ao lado da cama, a porta do banheiro aberta, a toalha molhada jogada em cima do abajur e o cheiro doce pairando no ar me contam que tinha um anjo na cozinha.

Um anjo descalço, de cabelos molhados e só com a calça do pijama fritando panquecas para o café da manhã, como pude constatar quando entrei no aposento. Ele não me notou, animado com a música que tocava no rádio, se encolhendo quando o abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço.

- Bom dia, meu anjo.

_Tu me fais tourner la tête_

Me fazes perder a cabeça

_Mon manege a moi, c'est toi_

Tu és meu equilíbrio

_Je suis toujours à la fête_

Estou sempre em festa

_Quand tu me tiens dans tes bras_

Quando me tens em teus braços.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu, se virando em meus braços e depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

- Hummm... Que cheiro é esse?

- Café... Panquecas... E... – ele me olhou com cara de criança e baixou um tom a voz, deixando-a sedutora – Uma surpresa.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e o soltei, indo examinar o que havia sobre a bancada. O ouvi desligar o fogo e depositar a bandeja de panquecas ao meu lado, indo abrir a geladeira. Em seguida me arrepiei inteiro ao sentir algo frio escorrer pelas minhas costas. Tentei me virar, mas ele não permitiu, e em seguida o chão faltou aos meus pés quando sua língua percorreu minha espinha.

_Je ferai le tour du monde_

Farei a volta ao mundo

_Ca ne tournerait pas plus que ça_

Não me afastarei mais do que isso

_La terre n'est pas assez ronde_

A terra não é suficientemente redonda

_Pour m'etourdir autant que toi._

Para deixar-me tonto como tu...

Eu me viro somente para me deliciar com a figura de Harry me olhando com gula. Seus olhos brilhando, sua boca suja com algo marrom, assim como seus dedos, que ele mergulha em uma vasilha cheia de chocolate derretido e chupa novamente, sem deixar de me olhar.

- Quer?

Eu o puxo pela nuca e tomo a sua boca quase violentamente, devorando-a, sentindo seu gosto misturado ao chocolate, sugando seu lábio enquanto ele ri do meu descontrole. Sinto o frio do chocolate sendo espalhado pelo meu peito junto com suas mãos que correm meu corpo, deixando o rastro marrom que contrasta com minha pele branca, e rio também quando percebo a sua intenção ao baixar levemente o elástico da minha calça onde o doce que escorreu já se acumula.

Ele passa a beijar meu pescoço, recolhendo o doce já espalhado ali e começa a descer a boca pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu o acaricio, espalhando, sem perceber, chocolate pelo seu corpo também. Quando sua boca pára na região do meu mamilo, deixo a cabeça cair pra trás e gemo sonoramente, sentindo as minhas pernas me abandonarem. O seguro pelos cabelos, e com a outra mão afasto desastradamente a travessa com as panquecas, me sentando sobre a bancada com o corpo inclinado pra trás, a fim de facilitar sua exploração.

Ele me olha marotamente e eu sei que estou perdido. Perdido dentro do brilho verde de seus olhos. Ele lambe os lábios enquanto puxa a minha calça, me deixando nu. Passa as mãos pelo meu corpo, recolhendo os vestígios de chocolate, concentrando o doce no meu baixo ventre, usando as mãos para espalhá-lo sobre meu membro enquanto me beija uma última vez antes de descer a boca e me fazer gritar.

_Ah c'qu'on est bien tous les deux_

Ah! Como nos sentimos bem

_Quand on est ensemble nous deux_

Quando estamos juntos

_Quelle vie on a tous les deux_

A vida aprisiona os casais

_Quand on s'aime comme nous deux_

Que se amam como nós dois

_On pourrait changer de planete_

Podemos mudar de planeta

_Tant que j'ai mon coeur pres du tien_

Desde que tenha meu coração junto ao teu

_J'entends les flonflons de la fete_

Escuto estalidos de festa

_Et la terre n'y est pour rien_

E a terra nem presta atenção

Recupero o fôlego e os olhos dele brilham travessos, me observando enquanto perco o controle. Ele sobe antes que eu goze, beijando meu peito novamente, terminando com os últimos vestígios de chocolate que restavam ali, e eu consigo me recuperar o suficiente para tomar sua boca com a minha, com sede e vontade. Desço até seu pescoço, e o sinto amolecer em meus braços, por ter atingido seu ponto fraco. Desço lentamente da bancada, e inverto nossas posições, até tê-lo prensado contra ela, e então sou eu quem me afasto e sorrio maroto, pegando o pote de chocolate e derramando sobre seu corpo.

Ele ri sonoramente enquanto eu o devoro, provando sua pele com sede, minhas mãos correndo pelo seu corpo, afastando sua calça até que caia aos seus pés, e ele se livre de vez dela, me permitindo tocá-lo por completo. Eu subo minha boca e volto a beijá-lo, suas mãos deslizam pelo meio do meu cabelo e sinto ele escorregar o quadril mais pra beira do móvel, mais para junto do meu, suas pernas se cruzam às minhas costas. Eu o forço a se inclinar um pouco, apoiando a cabeça contra o azulejo, e ele arqueia o corpo, se esfregando em mim, em um pedido mudo que é prontamente atendido, marcado pelos arquejos e suspiros de ambos.

O puxo novamente para os meus braços ao me sentir totalmente envolvido pelo seu corpo e o beijo, me movendo devagar, sentindo-o me apertar com força e se mover comigo, gemendo na minha boca. Apóio minha testa contra a dele, mergulhado nas sensações, mergulhado em seu corpo, sentindo sua boca buscar a minha para beijos cada vez mais espaçados pelos gritos de prazer. Abro os olhos para me deliciar com a sua expressão quando o sinto tremer, fincando as unhas em minhas costas, se contorcendo em meu abraço, em êxtase, enquanto me derramo em seu corpo.

- Eu te amo.

_Ah oui, parlons-en de la terre!_

Sim! Falemos da terra

_Pour qui elle se prend la terre?_

Por que a terra se surpreende?

_Ma parole y'a qu'elle sur terre!_

Juro, nada existe sobre a terra!

_Y'a qu'elle pour faire tant de mystere_

Apenas ela para fazer tantos mistérios!

_Mais pour nous y a pas de probleme_

Para nós, não há problemas

_Car c'est pour la vie qu'on s'aime_

Pois é pela vida que nos amamos

_Et si y'avait pas de vie meme_

E se não existisse vida, assim mesmo,

_Nous on s'aimerait quand meme_

Assim mesmo nós nos amaríamos

Devagar, seus olhos se abrem, junto com um sorriso, e ele me beija novamente, e eu ainda sinto o gosto de chocolate em sua boca. Eu me afasto, permitindo que ele se levante, e o ajudo a levar as coisas pra mesa. Comemos juntos, ainda nus, e depois nos banhamos juntos. E passamos o dia juntos. E sorrimos juntos. E vivemos juntos.

Juntos.

_Car..._

Porque...

_Tu me fais tourner la tete_

Tu me fazes perder a cabeça

_Mon manege a moi, c'est toi_

És meu equilíbrio

_Je suis toujours a la fete_

Estou sempre em festa

_Quand tu me tiens dans tes bras_

Quando me tens em teus braços.

_Je ferai le tour du monde_

Farei a volta ao mundo

_Ca ne tournerait pas plus que ca_

Não me afastarei mais do que isso

_La terre n'est pas assez ronde_

A terra não é suficientemente redonda...

_Mon manege a moi, c'est toi_

Tu és meu equilíbrio!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))HDHDHDHDHDHDHD(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Desmonto da vassoura e quase instantaneamente sinto o vento se deslocar quando ele pousa do meu lado. Ambos estamos ofegantes depois de quatro rodadas de jogo de apanhadores. O pomo se debate entre seus dedos.

- Dois a dois. Não quer mais uma para desempatar? – ele pergunta, corado.

- Não... Cansei hoje. Amanhã a gente desempata.

Ele confirma com a cabeça e dá uns passos até me abraçar e me beijar rapidamente, as respirações ainda descompassadas pelo jogo impedindo que dure mais. Mesmo assim, eu também procuro seus lábios mais uma vez antes de pousar minha testa contra a dele, curtindo o silêncio confortável que nos envolve enquanto as batidas dos nossos corações vão espaçando juntas no tempo, nosso tórax pressionados nos dando a impressão de que é uma só.

- Harry, você é feliz? – pergunto baixinho.

- Muito, Draco. Muito.

Ele beija minha testa antes de seguirmos abraçados pra casa.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))HDHDHDHDHDHDHD(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Eu tinha os olhos fechados, e acho que poucas vezes em minha vida consegui me sentir tão feliz, ou em paz. A grama não era exatamente confortável, mas boas situações tornam qualquer coisa suportável, desde que haja bons motivos. E eu tinha bons motivos. Estava sentado no chão, sobre uma toalha clara, um de meus braços apoiava o peso do meu corpo, minha outra mão passeava pelas mechas de cabelo negro e revolto enquanto um par de olhos verdes me encarava, sorrindo, e eu devolvia o sorriso.

O silêncio nos envolvia confortavelmente e não eram necessárias palavras para que compreendêssemos um ao outro. O tempo juntos, aqueles meses em que nos adaptamos às vidas um do outro, em que nos entendemos, e decidimos que conseguiríamos dividir não somente uma casa, mas uma vida, nos fizera valorizar nosso silêncio mais do que as palavras.

Mas, por algum motivo, não saber em que Harry pensava no momento em que desviou seu olhar de mim e encarou no céu, apreciando as nuvens que corriam rápidas levadas pelo vento, fazendo a lua cheia surgir e esconder-se em seguida, me fez sentir como se fosse uma parte dele que eu perdia, e senti meu coração apertar alguns instantes, mesmo que mantivesse o sorriso, por ver o rosto contente de meu anjo negro, fitando o céu.

- Todo o mundo pelos seus pensamentos. – eu disse, querendo fazer com que seu olhar retornasse para mim, e ele retornou, sorrindo.

- Eu não preciso do mundo. Basta você pedir. – ele se sentou, de frente para mim, e me beijou, delicadamente, enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto, fazendo-o sorrir satisfeito.

Ele me abraça, e eu acabo puxando-o para meu peito, enquanto me deito sobre a toalha, abraçando-o apertado contra mim, e ele suspira contente.

É só quando já o vejo adormecido que percebo que ele não me contou seus pensamentos, os manteve apenas para ele. Mas aquilo não me parece mais importante, e me deixo embalar pelo ritmo do sono de meu anjo, até que eu também adormeço, enquanto somos observados apenas pela lua, nossa fiel e constante companheira.


	9. Capítulo 1  Um dia branco

Capítulo 1 

**Um dia branco.**

Um dia branco.

É isso que promete a luz fria da manhã, que balança as cortinas claras do nosso quarto.

Harry está de pé, nu, olhando pela janela, como quem olha pro infinito.

- Está vendo os segredos das estrelas? – pergunto, baixinho, enquanto o abraço por trás.

Ele deixa a cabeça cair contra o meu ombro e sorri.

- As estrelas não têm segredos, e o céu de Londres não tem estrelas.

- Hum. – resmungo, presunçoso – E o que somos nós, então?

Ele ri, mas me responde sério, pensativo.

- Somos só nós, Draco... Brilhando sozinhos...

Eu me debruço de encontro a ele e murmuro em seu ouvido, sério também.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho, Harry.

Ele vira o rosto pra me olhar. E em sua voz há a firmeza do universo.

- Eu te amo, Draco.

**AGRADECIMANTOS MAIS DO QUE ESPECIAIS:**

**Lauh Malfoy**

**Eyere Potter**

**Rebecca (Jeh-minhoca)**

**Por terem lido antes e nos autorizado a publicar e terem aturado nosso surto de insegurança: Valeu muito, MESMO, meninas! (aperta)**

**N.As: Então... Não nos matem, ou qualquer coisa assim, sofremos tanto escrevendo que chega a dar pena da gente (caras de coitadas).**

**Ahn... Desculpa qualquer coisa, a fic surgiu meio que sozinha, a gente só passou pro PC.**

**Então... Se não for pedir demais, pedimos que deixem Review, mas peguem leve, a gente ama vocês. XD Até postamos ela toda de uma vez só!**

**Bjs da Agy e da Dark.**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
